Get Over It
by JeseeD
Summary: Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Chapter 1 Tears**

She had her eyes closed, trying to get his breathing under control, I could feel every little muscle in his body twisting and light sheen of sweat rolling down his was close. I could feel the blonde above her saying something but she could not hear, all I heard was her heart kept pumping in their ears and their moans were becoming louder and louder every time the fingers of blonde above it in and out of his body in flames. And suddenly, a touch more and she came so hard she thought for a second he thought his orgasm would have caused deafness.

It was then, after what seemed like hours, her body began to relax and loosen your muscles. She had a huge smile when he finally felt loose on the white sheets beneath her. She knew what was after, kisses and caresses with her favorite little blonde as she fell asleep. For when she opened her eyes and he could sort her head well she saw some beautiful blue eyes over her with the most tender and mischievous smirk. For a second just a second she thought she could die that way, until she realized that those blue eyes were not warm and friendly eyes that she loved so long.

"I love you" those simple words were spoken by the blonde

"I love you too," she said, felt like she had to say them and so foreign in her mouth.

After several minutes of silence and shared looks, she stood up and went to the bathroom with a small smile and phrase "I'll be right back."

She was always a morning person, she loved the smell of damp that hung in the air and the colors that still reflected the spring, singing birds and pigeons that were heard in the streets of Seattle in the morning, clear this long when it was not raining.

On days like this she ran, faster and she could feel the blood pumping through her heart every inch of her body and her face tightened with the effort and breathing out of control. But it was exciting, the rush of energy and adrenaline that causes running on all cylinders in one morning.

Except that today was not one morning

She came to her apartment and what first greeted her, it was a cute blonde hazel-green eyes in a small kitchen chairs breakfast and reading the newspaper daily, although not used to that view, but it became more comfortable with time passing. She gave her a light kiss on the lips and went straight to the shower to remove all the sweat from her body thinking that it will also lead this great chest pain that accompanied by what appears to be six months today.

Lowest blonde came to the nurses station to start your day at work and just had a thought that haunted her head "Do not Cry for her today", that the thought had from the moment she left her bed this morning and wanted maintain at least to spend this day, just this day end without tears in her eyes.

But today the gods were ignoring her thoughts because the second she turned the corner of the nurses station where she was to address the PEDs wing, saw this beautiful black and exuberance hair radiating to by anyone and all she could see were those brown eyes 'removes life' as she called them and those thick, full lips that caused to anyone and accentuated her curves as a simple V-neck shirt red wine and black jeans, accompanied nothing more and nothing less than that black leather jacket that screaming Hardcore and Badass everywhere.

Then their eyes finally met and the lowest blond could swear she saw the hitch of breath Highest latina brunette and thought for a moment to see a smile like no other seen this woman always had for her; That was until she saw the flash of blond hair approached the brunette placing a hand on the small of her back and grabbing those delicious thick pink lips with her lips in a deep kiss and passionate even inappropriate, she thought, to the hearing in public.

Then she remembered that those lips no longer belonged to her, she could no longer looking and longing for the body of this brunette goddess that was no longer hers and certainly should return to start her work without having to remember that if this beautiful brunette would not have left her for that blonde that everyone spoke so badly six months ago; today was the first anniversary of her relationship with that cute brunette who had conquered her heart since she saw her in that dirty bar bathroom.

She had to get through this day without tears in her eyes ... remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Chapter 2 Agony**

**Six months ago**

Arizona Pov

"Callie?" I knew exactly what I was asking, but was afraid of the answer of my girlfriend.

"I can't ... I can't do this Arizona" in a moment I was confused by her words, but then she looked at me, and I could literally feel like my world was spinning.

Then she spoke again "I know you're hurt, that I am the cause of that pain, but you have to know that that was never my intention, I never meant to hurt you the way I'm doing it and believe me when I tell you it hurts me it so much as it hurts you ... "

She didn't finish speaking when I interrupted

"'This hurts you as much it hurts me'? What the hell are you talking about Callie? Are you telling me that after all the time we've been together, you just don't love me anymore and want to get back with her?

"I love you" she said

"Nice way to show your love Callie"

"I know that I love you and I thought I had forgotten her forever and I would not mind if she came back again to my life, but I was wrong, I made a mistake ..."

"So now I'm your fucking MISTAKE?" I was screaming now, I was so angry at her and that damn woman was to appear now, just when I was happy with Calliope ... or at least that's what I thought, I thought that I made her happy.

"Arizona, I'm sorry, I'm sorry you can't think ever that you were my mistake, my mistake was thinking that I could just be with someone else when I hadn't passed to another yet, I don't regret all the nice things we live together I could never forget you babe ... "

"Do not call me that anymore ... it's good to know that I was just a rebound girl now, at least I can now get on with my life knowing that the woman I love loves me but is not in love with me anymore and that definitely my mistake was thinking that once you be completely mine Calliope "

She is troubled by me using your name, I just use your full name when we are in bed making love or when I'm happy just to have her in my arms telling her how much I love her, but now all I feel is ... sadly , agony, anger and a lot of pain to use that name.

"I sincerely hope that someday you can forgive me for hurting Arizona in this way, but I prefer that not to continue lying to you any longer, I had to be honest with you and tell you the truth before it all came out of my hands and end up screw it up even more with you. Sorry, please forgive me" she finished saying.

I don't know if I want to just slap her for the so stupid thing she just said or for her not see that that woman will never be able to love her as much as I do.

"Thanks for being so very honest Callie" I say sarcastically, I turn to the door of her apartment and say exactly the words I was thinking "I hope you'll be happy, but certainly she will never be able to love you as much as I love you Calliope "with that I close the door to her apartment abruptly from the wrath that is running my body right now.

I'm lying on one of the beds in the emergency rooms of PEDs wing, remembering ... remembering that day when Callie without further dumped me to be with the infamous Erica Hanh and every time I remember that conversation hurts me more and more. I keep thinking that I shouldn't mourn more for it but inadvertently tears run down my face without any restrictions and I can't stop them and my head hurts for the effort not to make me listen and that huge lump in my throat torn me soul and makes it hard to breathe.

But then I hear the door open in a silent tone and then I can feel the change of bed announcing that someone is on my back and put her arm around my waist pulling me closer to her, at that moment I turn around and I bury my head in the crook of her neck, pulling her impossibly more closer to my body shaking, I can smell her delicious scent and feel the warmth of your lips giving me a small but meaningful kiss on my head.

We were in that way for I don't know how long, but I don't want to let her go, I don't want to let her go now or ever and she gives me little massage on my back as always used to when I was in a state of agony with any of my patients, but now she is the one who is causing my pain and she knows it, so I open my eyes and I know they are swollen because I hurt so much for me mourn on her shoulder, but I don't care because the next second I'm jumping out of her body and the bed where we were both. I'm frantically searching my shoes and when I wear them I raise my eyes to her and see the guilt in her eyes, guilt is something I don't want to see so I'll say ...

"You must stop trying to find ways to redeem yourself, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, you can't just come and hug me when I'm distressed when you feel like it, you don't have that right anymore, so leave me alone Callie" and with that said leave the room.

The rest of my day was not much better after that, I lost three of my patients are all victims of a car accident caused by a drunk at the wheel. But I survived another day, when I get the Lokers to change my clothes and I look at my phone where I have two messages and three missed calls, all from the same person.

_"Dinner tonight at your apartment?" ... "I miss__you"_ - _Lauren xo_

And I know she does but I'm definitely not for dinner, or pretend to be listening to a conversation and then have sex while I'm thinking of someone else. That's not fair especially for not for Lauren, so I sent her back a short Message.

_"I can't ... I was called for emergency"__–A_

I know that's a lie but I really just want to close my eyes and dawn again to keep putting one foot before the other, trying not to fall apart again.

So when I change into my street clothes I got my bag and left the hospital, to the Joe's bar, needing more than just a glass of white wine, needing something to make me sleep faster and deeper, wanting tomorrow better just a little angst and agony that occurs within me at the thought of the brunette who has literally stolen my heart and apparently doesn't have any intention to return it.

AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.

AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Guiit**

Callie's Pov

Guilt, that's what I feel to be here lying beside my very blonde and very naked girlfriend, I feel like I was betraying her all the time, every time I kiss Erica, whenever I touch her, Once I come to my climax or make her come, I feel guilty. I know no one understands how the hell I could have returned to the person who left me in the parking lot of the hospital and left me crying in an empty bed before falling asleep for months, and the truth is that I don't know the answer either, I just know it felt normal to be with her again, she knows me, knows how I am and what I like and she may hurt me at the time but I always felt that her memory never left me and that my friend, is what more guilt causes me.

Arizona, when I think of my beautiful blonde, I can see her smile so hard that secure her face hurts, making those adorable dimples make an appearance for the world but especially for me or at least that's what used to happen. Once she woke up in my arms every morning or when seen through the hallway in the hospital or when we ge into a On call rooms every opportunity we had or when she just sat on my lap giving us a good heated kissing session that were always accompanied by laughter and smiles and then spend the night making love with everything we had.

I miss her every day I miss her, I miss everything about her; but it was my decision to break up with her to be with Erica and are aware that I hurt a lot. I am also painfully aware that now she's with someone else and don't know whether to feel sad or angry or jealous, I don't even know if I have this right anymore.

"Cal ... what are you thinking so hard ?, I can almost hear the wheels of your head at full speed" Erica says pulling me from my temporary dream.

"Just ... just work stuff, I have a major surgery tomorrow and I'm worried just reviewing what I'm doing and how I'm doing. Maybe I should just wait a few days to make sure everything will be alright ... "

"Cal you're rambling, sometimes I don't want to ask you what you thinking, you always have too much in that head of yours," she says with a sneer on his lips

"And then why you ask me if you don't mind what I'm thinking?" That came out ruder than I thought, but I seriously like I wanted a reason to not look at her, if that makes any sense.

She sees me with a look a little confused by my little outburst but then pretends she doesn't care ... as always.

"Cal I know you're stressed, so we go to sleep and get some rest for your 'major surgery tomorrow,'" she says as if it was a joke or something, so I just finished rolling my eyes and take my underwear and a oversized shirt to prepare for sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

><p>As it turns out my big surgery program is now in the company of Dr. Boswell who happens to be <em>my<em> current Arizona's girlfriend. _I don't even know why I keep calling her as mine, she's obviously not._ But the point is that it is risky surgery where I have to repair the two legs of a Little eleven year old who fell from the balcony of his house and ended by opening ugly way head, left arm hurt, along with damage to his legs, so in There are actually several surgeons involved in this case but I can only think of entering the operating room and having to see the woman who sleeps with every night whit Arizona now.

For when I am preparing to enter the operating room, and she is there and the look she gives I know they are going to be the longest hours I've experienced in a OR.

When I came out of hours surgery, many hours later I was hungry so I went to the cafeteria where I met Mark. He and I are still not better either, he even saved some resentment at me for get back with Erica, but right now I don't mind the tension between us, just want to share half hour with someone else outside my lesbian drama. That's how the nurses called now.

"Hey, how was your surgery?" Mark ask me when I sit in front of him.

"There were some complications, but the child will be fine, with pain for a while but fine" I say and for his mischievous smile I know he didn't ask me exactly that, so I answer his hidden question: "Boswell kept kill me into pieces with her eyes, happy now "could feel his gaze for a while until it coats his system.

"Well I guess you just have to get used to or wait for Robbins leaving the hospital with her murderous psycho girlfriend" he says without any grace in his face, but then ...

"leaving ... leaving where?" I almost cried in the middle of the cafeteria, but I really don't care, I need answers NOW.

"I don't know, maybe to another hospital where her ex is not constantly rubbing on face left by someone who is certainly not worth the effort?" He tells me with a straight face and all I can do is sit there unable to say anything.

"There's lesbian drama happening right now" Cristina came as commanded by God to burst the heavy tension between Mark and me.

"What are you talking about Cristina?" Mark asked, but I fail to hear the answer, because my pager busting sound and have to go.

* * *

><p>It was 911 in the trench, when I arrived I could only see the gleam of the hair of Arizona with her back to Boswell of what appeared a heated discussion, it was then beeps a huge truck do just appeared in front of the emergency room and just where Arizona stands. I don't know what happened next, just know that I'm running towards her and then remove her from the look of the truck without control to avoid being hurt.<p>

The two fall to the ground and I hear Arizona cry of pain, in the midst of all the noise that you can hear background with nurses, doctors, paramedics and patients who are in the emergency room, it's chaos of people running and screaming, but the only thing I can worry about is the blond is in my arms.

Try to get up but something on my back which happens to be the front of the reception desk in the ER, then I see Owen remove that weigh heavily on my back and helping me to raise with Arizona who hasn't said anything since cry that came when all this happened. When I finally see her face, I can say that is a huge amount of pain, his eyes full of unshed tears and is protectively watching her left hand on her stomach, then I see the blood and the hand fully inflated . I want to try to examine as soon as possible if her wrist is broken but she will not let me and I know the pain she's feelling is not for me, I see it in her eyes, as she plea for me to remove that pain that she feel and I can't stop thinking about other pain I'd love to take out on her shoulders. But then I concentrate on her and her wrist so I carry one of those trauma room to examine her as it should be.

"Arizona need you to let me see your wrist, so I can see how it is and if you need surgery" She doesn't naturally want to at first but then gives in, so I move as if she were a little bird.

"Ok, well you got a little blood from cuts of glass and debris, have just bruised wrist, sure doubled in the fall, so I'm just going to clean and bandage" I can feel her eyes on me but she says nothing just stares at me until just nods, giving me permission to proceed. I work in silence and there's tension between us but not just for the big elephant of the place but because I'm so close to her body.

She is sitting on one of the couches and I'm standing in the middle of her legs wiping her hand, then looked up to clean some dirt on her beautiful face, but stop halfway when I feel her right hand just yet side my hip and she just looks at me with longing, want to see something then licking her lips as she looks into mine and then I know what she wants because I want too. I want her lips on mine.

Then someone comes into the room, I go a little warm body of Arizona to continue with my work and I don't have to give flies to see who is burning my neck with her gaze. Then I can just feel angry that she interrupted us.

"Baby are you okay? I only gave me back two seconds and the next see things fly high and don't see you anywhere and I was so scared, I'm sorry I didn't get you before but they didn't let me pass, well the huge truck that slammed the emergency door was what didn't let me. I am sorry not to be there for you "Arizona interrupts.

"Lauren, I'm fine, don't be so dramatic about this, I have just the wrist hurts and Callio… Callie is healping me ... "she stopped and I can feel my hot cheeks as she almost crash my full name, name that I only let her and my Dad to say.

"Just take anti-inflammatory for the swelling goes down, put some ice and it will be faster effect, you can not use your wrist to anything and you'll be outside the OR at least two weeks or week and a half and do what I tell you "I finally found my words, but what she says makes me freeze again.

"You're always so bossy ... in ALL" she says and I can see her eyes darken when I hear that I'm so bossy. But after a prolonged contest looks throat clear us out of our shared dream and I leave the room, leaving the two women alone. I'm just about two steps of closing the room when I heard a weak ...

"Lauren, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<p>

AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**AN1: So the story unfolds and unraveling as the chapters progress. I'll try to update two for day or one per day. depends on how my times are in college. Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Memories<strong>

**Arizona's Pov**

Well today has already been a week since a truck turned stamped against the emergency room of the hospital, a week since my wrist was bandaged by Callie, a week since I started to feel this uncontrollable urge to kiss her with everything I'm and a week since I had my talk with Lauren.

_"Flashback"_

_Once I left the trauma room, I took Lauren's hand and dragged her to an on call room for a little more privacy._ _Pretending that this hospital can be a bit of privacy. Anyway, the point is that once walked with her to the room she must have thought that it would happen the same thing happened between us when we met._ _So s__he started kissing me ..._

_"Lauren, Lauren ... look at me._ _I didn't come here to have a quickie with you, I said I want to have a real, honest conversation with you, can you please listen? "I say a little more gentle but firm._

_"Baby what do you want to talk, I know you're afraid of what just happened but you and I know what works with you when you're stressed, so let me help you," she says with a mischievous smile, coming once again to my face continue kissing until I put my right hand just above her chest to stop her progress._

_"I'm serious and stop calling me Baby, I hate it" I say a little harder to see if my words if they penetrate your thick skull._ _She looks at me a little confused but then remembered our discussion no more than an hour ago._ _Before a truck came in front of me trying to kill me._

_"This is about her again right?" She looks at me and I know she doesn't expect an answer, it's a rhetorical question._ _"Really I can not believe you're still pining for someone who throws you aside like garbage to go with someone even worse than her" she laughs derisively and that angers me._

_"Don't talk like you know my life story, it is not your problem and certainly if I keep pining for her is my problem not yours" I'm screaming now. she sees me surprised by my outburst until her eyes get darken the rage._

_"So you're doing me what she did to you, throw me aside, because you can't get over the bitch woman who brought me that night three months ago to you?" She screams and I have no time to respond because she is on a roll so keep ranting "I knew it was stupid entangled with someone so traumatized and pathetic as you are, but you know I wanted to try, now at least I can go now without feeling guilty about leaving too." _

_I knew she had to leave at anytime, that's how we met, she came to the hospital as a surgeon visit to work with me specifically in a case that was three months after Callie left me for Erica and I was so angry and horny like hell that someone else didn't see me with pity as the rest of the people in the hospital I ended screwing her in an on call room two days after our surgery, I thought it would only be one night thing but then she said that our boss gave her a three-month contract, so here we are now._

_"I was going to ask you to come with me to Boston, where we can be together without the shadow of your ex and also would work together, but I guess I have my answer," She looks at me with softer eyes but I'm not sure if there is still anger or only pain._

_"I can't go and be honest here Lauren, is not like you fall for me in these three months and want a life with me, you know as well as wise and started going to end," I say, "So?" I ask, I want to let her have the last word._

_"So, I'm going to Boston in two days and you stay here to continue pining for someone who is not worth it," she says bitterly, and I open my mouth to say something else, but she raises her hand to stopping me "Save it, I don't want to hear any more from you, but it's worth ... I loved being your rebound girl for the past three months, "she ends with a half smile, then comes up to me and kisses me on the cheek before heading out the door in silence leaving me with my thoughts._

_"End of Flashback"_

* * *

><p>So now I'm here sitting on the park bench near the hospital, since I can't be operating and today is her birthday. is Callie's birthay and I keep remembering all the things we did last time we celebrate her birthday together. That was to us the night before her birthday making love and then the morning and then the rest of the day spent together outside the hospital, I took her to dinner at one of the best restaurants in Seattle, we went to and a club and when we got to her apartment the sexiest, hot, hard, dirty and sweet sex-birthday I can remember. <em>She was the best sex I could have.<em> That was just a week before Erica made an appearance and damaged everything in my relationship with Callie.

Lauren is right, I'm still pining for her even though I most want is to be angry and hate her for what she did to me, but instead I am sad all the time and remembering the most beautiful and filled with moments of love I had with her.

_"Flashback"_

_I am coming to my girlfriend's apartment and when I go into I see her asleep on the couch waiting for me apparently, I could not keep my smile and joy I felt, knowing that she prepared me a whole birthday party ... and I literally ran._ _I thought she would be mad at me but ..._

_"Oh I'm awake, see?_ _totally awake and there's hats and gifts and donuts and and lingerie " on sexy voice she says the last part and I can't stop smiling at her tenderly, until the words out of my mouth without even realizing it._

_"I Love You" I say this with nothing but sincerity in my voice and see how her smile falters._

_"You do?" She asks almost afraid my answer so I repeat._

_"I do" I just stared at this miraculous woman came into my life and I almost miss the words coming out of her beautiful mouth._

_"I Love You too" and I can say that this has been the happiest day I've had in a while._

_"End of Flashback"_

My smile dropped from my face to remember something that made me so happy and now I only causes _pain,_ then I feel the presence of someone beside me where I sit and I don't have to look to know who it is that perfume, I could smell yards away. I love this perfume because it is the one I used to buy for her.

"What are you doing here?" I tell her soft but firm when she just goes quiet, no eye contact.

"I miss you" She said still not looking at me and I'm staying single stone without knowing how to answer that "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this even worse, but that just go out of me like a verbal vomit". She wanders

"You should not be here," I finally find my words "You should be preparing for your birthday party don't you think?" I say a little strong and full of bitterness

.

"Well let's say that all I wanted for my birthday was to see you, and how if we can have an adult conversation without shouting each other or with full silent stares of many words unspoken ... can that be possible?" she says hopeful

"I don'tt even know what you expect to say anymore Calliope. Tell me what you want me to say and I'll tell you "I respond with my voice nearly to break but trying really hard not to let my tears roll and let her sees them. I'm sick of just hearing her name and mourn and I'm certainly sick of her have this power over me.

"I heard that Boswell left a few days ago, so my question is, why didn't you go with her?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN3: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Enjoy :) and let me know**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Memories Part 2<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

Well today has already been a week since a truck turned stamped against the emergency room of the hospital and nearly killing _My_ Arizona. _Seriously I should stop calling mine._ Whatever the case is that in all those days I hadn't seen her from far, far away, and she keeps locked in her office because she can't ge into the operating room. God I miss her and today more than in all these months. Today is my birthday and all I've been thinking since I left my bed this morning was my last birthday I shared with words 'Magic and Sexy' to describe that day. But then I remember what happened a week later; When Erica returned to my life ...

_"Flashback"_

_I had just parted from my sexy girlfriend with a passionate kiss, to go our separate ways and with the promise to meet for lunch, when I'm walking to the nurses station to see Mark walking towards me and looking around like guarding or hiding._

_"What's wrong with you Mark?" I asked with my joking to him._

"_You still don't know?," he asks back and I just see it confused with his question._

_"Know what?" He says nothing "Mark, I have no time for guessing, I have to prepare for my surgery and ..." he interrupted me_

_"Erica is here," he says and I laugh derisively until I see the seriousness on his face._ _So I know his not kidding._

_"What? ... Wait What?" I was practically screaming, he doesn't know have to say at me and he doesn't have much time on it because I see a tall blonde blue eyes cold walking with Chief Webber and I go straight to her._

_"What the hell are you doing here Erica?" I wonder aloud surprising everyone around me, but my eyes are foccus on Erica waiting for a response._

_"Well I think here comes my way._ _Have a nice day doctors " chief say, giving me a questioning look, but says nothing more._

_"I'm waiting?" My attention back to the blonde in front of me, who hasn't said anything yet._

_"Can we talk in private?_ _Please?_ _I'll tell you everything you ask._ _I'll give you some answers Cal "she asks," I just don'tt want to do this here in front of all the hospital and starting gossip round._ _Please? "She asks again, and I just nod to one of the on call romos._

_Mark looks me like his face contorts into a grimace, letting me know that he doesn't much like the idea of me going to a place alone with her but I seriously want answers now than months ago when she left me in the parking of the hospital._ _We went into the on call room and I'm going straight to the point._

_"What are you doing here Erica?" I wonder a bit smoother than the first time but just as strong._

_"I came here for you" she says "I came back for you," she repeated more strongly and I don't know what to say so she takes my Freudian slip to continue "I realized how foolish I was to go in the way I did and yet certainly more stupid argument between us that night, when I left I thought it was the best you know me? I always fleeing way I avoid getting hurt anything, so I have no friends, I'm arrogant, conceited and generally evil to others._ _It's just a coping mechanism that was my psychologist say "she says and I definitely don'tt know what to say so she continues her speech," I was afraid, that everything was starting to feel good about, you know? felt comfortable?_ _And then you lay down with Sloan and became blind eye because I wanted things that worked between us but it was always with the constant fear that you did it again and then you agreed with Stevens and that angered me even more, so stupid I know "then I find my words._

_"I can understand what you're saying and understand your insecurities Erica but that's not a reason to leave a person who you claim to have feelings for, and then waltz back here as if nothing had happened," I say almost angrily, "I have a girlfriend Now, one that I know she loves me, a loving, caring, kind, beautiful and admirable woman who helped me stop crying for you when you left "I say looking straight in her eyes and I can feel my face clouding of tears that flow from them._ _"What is exactly what you expect? that I would fall for you just because you go back to one of the weakest excuses of history"_

_"Because I Love you" she interrupted me "I Love You and you still love me too, otherwise you would not be here listening to what I say with tears in your eyes," she pauses with her voice breaking and her tears show up too "I know you hurts, that's why you cry and I hurts because I know that I'm the cause of those tears, but I'm here now and I'm going to stay to make sure you I'm committed to this thing ... to you. And I know you have a girlfriend who without doubt she should be really a good person but you know it's not me, you better, I can see in your eyes right now" she tries to calm herself in tears and I just want run out of the room because I think she's right._ _I never let her go._ _"All I ask is another chance to show you I'm here to stay, for love's supposed to be and to never let you go again._ _I Love You with all I'm Callie Torres "She finishes her speech and walks over to me and gives me a kiss on my cheek and I didn't move away, because it feels ... good. _ _She leaves the room leaving me alone with my thoughts._

_"End of Flashback"_

That looks like it was forever ago. Three weeks later I was finishing with Arizona because I was agreed to give me the opportunity with Erica, totally unfair to Arizona but still have preferred that to the Erica's memory between us any longer.

* * *

><p>I miss her. Every day all I can see are her smiles, their eyes full of love and joy, her laughter is what I like more about her, she laughs as if she had no more worries in life, as if everyone were solved; I admire that about her. I miss as she sits on my couch with her legs on my lap while reading anything and I just stared at her as gently wrinkle or smile at what she is reading or her children communicate in PEDs. She is like a big Little girl. And I like to take care of her. <em>She would make a great mom someday ... and now all I can think is that I want to have her babies.<em>

Then I see, the only person who has invaded my thoughts with more frequency every day. She is sitting in our park bench near the hospital. I went out to get some fresh air outside the hospital but now she is just in front with her back to me and I felt I stopped breathing for a minute or two. But that doesn't stop me on my way to her and sit by her side, I can see how she tense knowing who I am, I guess my perfume revealed my presence since she bought it for me. I stared to the beautiful view of Seattle in front of us for a while without knowing what to say so she breaks the silence.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, not in an angry tone but letting me know that she wants an answer.

"I miss you" I say before recording what came out of my mouth "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this even worse, but that just go out of me like a verbal vomit". And now I'm rambling. Great.

"You should not be here," she says "You should be preparing for your birthday party don't you think?" She says again and didn't lose her tone of bitterness.

"Well let's say that all I wanted for my birthday was to see, and how if we can have an adult conversation without shouting each other or with full silent stares of many words unspoken ... can that be possible?" I ask almost begging. I just want to get to talk to her like we used to.

"I don't even know what you expect to say anymore Calliope. Tell me what you want me to say and I'll tell you, "she used my full name and I can feel my heart out of my chest, but don't lose that her tone is a little weak like she was fighting back tears from me.

"I heard that Boswell left a few days ago, so my question is, why didn't you go with her?" I ask. real fear of her answer, but I want to know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Whooo three chapters today, I hope you like :) Let me know**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Everything about You<strong>

**Arizona's Pov**

_Previously …._

_"I don't even know what you expect to say anymore Calliope. Tell me what you want me to say and I'll tell you, " __I respond with my voice nearly to break but trying really hard not to let my tears roll and let her sees them. I'm sick of just hearing her name and mourn and I'm certainly sick of her have this power over me._

_"I heard that Boswell left a few days ago, so my question is, why didn't you go with her?" _

I can't even begin to find there are few things wrong with that question. I mean, is she wants me to leave Seattle? Is she wants me to go WITH Lauren? Or she just wants to take me away to not have to deal with me and her girlfriend in the same place every day? Whether it bothers my presence to her? She even has the right to ask this? ... Augrr. She must have noticed I was uncomfortable with the question because she keeps talking.

"Not that I want you to go, it's just that Mark told me the other day that could be a possibility you left with her or something like that, the point is that I thought maybe you wanted to get away from me... more. And I don't even know if I have the right to even ask anymore, "she was rambling and said the last part more to herself than to me, I listen but I don't turn my face to her face.

"First of all, you're right, you have no right to ask anything about my life anymore Callie and second, why I should have to leave my work and my life here?" _And the woman I love_, I think to myself. "Also according to Lauren she never expected me to go with her because I prefer to 'keep pining for someone who is not worth it' ... so ... it's not like I have many options," I can see her trying to say something but don't stop "and if you forget it was you who took me away from you in the first place Callie, YOU did" in that she occurs at the bench where we are sitting to face me, I can feel her gaze on me but I don't look at her yet.

"I," she starts to say, but I honestly don't want to hear her so I'm about to stand up when she takes my hand to stopping me "You had a chance to speak, can you please give me the same opportunity?" I stay but now I faces her this time and I can see their eyes wide open, because I make sure to show all the anger that is flowing within me right now.

"Why the hell are you here?" I yell at her, "You have everything you wanted, is not it? You Have your friends, you have a girlfriend, you have a career that rises every day, you have all you wanted that apparently you didn't have with me ... YOU ARE HAPPY. Wasn't that what you wanted, then why the hell are you doing here sitting with me in our park, our bench trying to talk to me as if we were friends since kindergarten. What do you want from me Callie? Tell me the hell out ... "

"I want you" she yells back to me "I told you I miss you and want you in my life, it's my birthday and all I want is YOU" she says with a broken voice and I look at her in disbelief.

"Well Callie I guess after all you can't have everything in real life?" She looks at me with those eyes 'take life' watery and all I want to do is kiss her but I can't "YOU were the one who left me Callie, for her, you wanted to be with 'the love of your life' "and I laugh, using quotes" and you threw me like if I was a rag like garbage when you didn't want anymore, now you can't come here and tell me that you want me in your happy life with as your friend Callie knowing how much it hurts me, this is not fair to me, "I say more calm but strong" You can't keep thinking that you can have me whenever you want. "

"That's not what I say and don't say that I threw you away like garbage when I stopped to need you, you know that's not true Arizona. I made a decision, a difficult one, but what do you else want from me Arizona?, I was trying to do the right thing and with you certainly "

"For the love of God Callie, seriously you expect me to eat that story, that you were trying to protect me and all that shit? Yes, you made a decision, but thinking of you, only you Callie, thinking about what was best for you ... "she interrupted me again

"Don't say that, you know perfectly well that almost killed me to have to let you go, I don't mean to make you anymore damage than I would have done if I was keeping unfaithful to you with my thoughts Arizona, it was an impossible decision"

"Ha, I'm glad to know that now," I say and we are in impasse point now and I'm really tired of all this "I love you Calliope" she looks at me in surprise jump in our conversation, "I Love You and everyday I mean EVERY days, all I can thinking about is when you knock on my door and tell me how stupid you were to choose Erica over me and tell me how much you love me too" I say and she looks at me expectantly" But it hurts to love you Calliope, it hurts to love you every day, it's like a dead weight on my back and a tightness in my chest that sometimes doesn't let me breathe well" she keeps looking at me and I can literally feel how devastated she is by listening to what I say.

"I want to stop loving you, I want to stop loving you and thinking about you all the time, what you do or who you are or if you eat breakfast either because I know you hate to wake up to make yourself a good breakfast, to hear you talk about your cartilage research even when I don't understand half of what you're talking about, I just like listening to you talk because you're so passionate about what you do and it makes me feel so proud of you, I miss our lazy Sundays in bed or shared our coffea during a normal workday. I miss everything about you, Calliope Torres and it hurts so much not to have it anymore. So excuse me if I don't have the strength or physical or emotional to sit here and listen that you miss me while tonight for sure you are going home to celebrate your birthday with you another blue eyes' blonde, probably in bed, while she has everything that it should be mine "I finish saying staring into her eyes.

She has red eyes and bright with unshed tears but says nothing, she is silent, then she looks down at our joined hands then when she connects her beautiful brown eyes to blue mine, she place her right hand on my cheek to wipe my tears. Then I can feel my body moving forward to her mouth but never leaving her eyes, until I feel. I feel her lips against mine and I see stars, reminds me of the first time we kissed in the bathroom on Joe's bar; but this kiss is different is more passionate but soft, and I can feel her hand on my cheek had run into the back of my neck pulling me even more closer to her mouth and her body and I can taste her lips and the momento.

It feels so good to kiss her. Is something addictive. Our kiss deepens and I can feel her tongue through my bottom lip asking for permission, I unashamedly I accept it in my mouth. Delicious. But as every good time comes to end and this is no exception, so the lack of oxygen separates us from our kiss reluctantly with our foreheads contacted by two seconds until the realization comes to my head.

"You just keep doing this, you still have this enormous power over me, just because you know you have it, you still finding ways to use me and then pretend that nothing happens" I break our bubble.

"Arizona that's not ..." I didn't let her finish

"You can't keep playing with me Callie, you hurt me, like you just did with that kiss, kiss me like you really love me but tomorrow I promise, you'll be all smiles with your fricking girlfriend rubbing your happiness in my face" I finally finished getting up to leave and I can see her struggle with words but says nothing. She just looks at me in silence and I went as silly to hope that she remove her head from the ground and tell me that she wants me back, but those words never come so I nod.

"All right then, I guess I have my answer to my unspoken question" with that I turn to leave without looking behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Ok so let's move a little faster, I want CalZona happy times. **

**Enjoy :) and let me know what you think so far.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 She in my Dreams<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

I'm in surgery for about 4 hours ago now and I'm exhausted, not for the surgery no. It's because I'm with Erica and Arizona operating together. HARD. The worst part that looks like Arizona is beyond mad at me because she keeps looking at me as if that she wants that the ceiling falls over me, and never have to see me again at least not right now and I'm keeping praying that Erica stop talking about our romantic dinner tonight because she just says that because Arizona is right in front of her and Erica want to make sure 'to rub my happiness in her face'. I'm so stunned with the Arizona's icy stare that I didn't realize that my hands have stopped what I'm doing until Erica gets me out of my reverie and also stops the staring contest.

"Cal, are you all right?" Erica say and I don't answer her, instead Arizona answers for me… or kind of

"Dr. Torres you should focus on where your hands are now. Your patient needs your full attention not me" She says and I feel Erica stiff by my side. I just took off my eyes when I see Arizona going to the door.

" You can end here Dr. Hanh, I have others patients" with that she leaves without looking back. _She's getting good on that._

* * *

><p>Two weeks ago Arizona and I had our conversation in the park and I can say the things she told me still have me as catatonic, I mean I'm going for days on autopilot, I can still hear her voice saying… <em>You can't keep to playing with me and<em> _You still finding ways to use me and then pretend that nothing happens._ That's definitely not what I expected. Seriously am I being so selfish? And the question that has been surrounding me since that day?. Did I made the right decisión?.

I'm starting to feel that maybe pick up Erica might not be the right choice. They're both so different and they love me so differently. Anyone would feel arrogant to have two beautiful women who loves me, but I feel nothing satisfying about it I just feel 'a dead weight on my back' paraphrasing Arizona. That's what she feels like to love me and I honestly can't blame her.

* * *

><p>I'm on my way to my apartment, but I must have distracted a bit because now I'm sitting on a bench at the entrance of the hospital.<p>

"Torres, are you daydreaming again?" I hear someone say to me, sitting next to me, offering me a coffee.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now Mark, I'm thinking ... a lot. So don't interrupt my thoughts" I say, trying to wriggle of this conversation because I can't tell my best friend that I have doubts about my situation with Erica and Arizona, without his condescending and say 'I told you'.

"Callie you know you can talk to me right? I'm may not be agree with you on some things but that's what friends are for, to listen, to give an opinion or a advice ... "I looked at him and I think he is another person all mature and adult… "and to share our sexual well adventures" until it reaches that point where I know he will never change. Is Mark Sloane for God's sake.

"You Really going to listen and try not to judge me in the process?" I asked and he nods that yes.

"Ok. The issue is that I had a discussion with Arizona in the park two weeks ago which left me freaking out now and I think maybe she's right in more than one point "

"Oh Torres, You and your womanly problems and I thought I was the one who swept the record on that issue in this hospital ... "

"You promised not to judge me," I say in exasperation.

"And I don't, just stating a fact," he laughs a little, but then puts his best serious face "what the blonde told you?"

I proceeded to tell him everything that happened in the park since my question by Boswell, the wonderful Kiss we had which I'm still feeling a tingling in my lips, to see Arizona's face when she left that evening. Disappointment was what I saw in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Words, I need words Mark," I say to him since he hasn't uttered a syllable since I released all the soup.

"Holy Crap," I let out a snort, "What you gonna do?" He finally asks

"I certainly, I have no idea," I reply softly is "It's not like I've stopped loving Erica you know?. She was my first, the first woman I fell in love, she came to understand many things about myself, she came to forgive me when I slept with you so long ago"

"She left Callie" Mark interrupted me

"I know that Mark, but she came back for me and deep down I always knew that when Arizona was still with me every day I still kept hoping that she'd come back for me, and she did"

"What about Arizona? Callie. Did You even thought about her? how it would feel to know that her girlfriend was still waiting for someone else? "

"Of course I thought about her Mark. Why everyone thinks I was the selfish bitch who just decided to get rid of perky and sexy pediatric surgeon? is precisely why I let her go. My only mistake was not fucking realize that before Erica appear here. I was fooling myself, telling myself every day that Erica will never return and that was more healthier to move on with my life. Arizona is my collateral damage. God I can not believe how selfish I been"

"Without any doubt, you have been a little more than just selfish these months Torres" he says after a few minutes. "What can't understand yet is why your head is a mess if you're sure you're in love with Erica and you only feel guilty about Arizona?"

"That's the point. I'm not sure anymore Mark. Now I'm doing with Erica exactly what I did with Arizona before. I have her memories, her smell, her touch, her smile, her eyes, everything about her is stapled on me, when I supposed to feel all those things with Erica but I can't" I revel. "Mark I see her, I see her with me for many years together, I see us in my dreams. Her memories torture me Mark and don't know what the hell to do"

"I wish have a recorder now, in that way you could listen to yourself and realize all the things you're talking about" I look a little confused "You are in love with Arizona Callie. You do and I think the only thing that holds you to Erica is that she was a determining factor in your life but she's not your future. You see Arizona in your future; hell It doesn't need a psychoanalyst to see that you project your life with Arizona and not Erica. You have your answer Callie, you only have to pull your freaking head out of your ass once and for all, and tell Arizona how you feel and say 'sorry for been so stupid to choose Erica over you' and then have crazy and sexy lesbian sex".

"It's not that simple Mark, I can't keep playing with the feelings of these two wonderful women anymore" I say with a little more clarity in my head.

"Well then stop playing and do the right thing"

"I don't know what is right or wrong anymore"

"Yes you know. The only problem here is that you are really scared that Arizona already has given you the kick in the ass and don't want you back, I know that too, but you never know what can happen if you never try." He says strong but sympathetic tone "Recover your blonde Callie before it's too late" he pats me on my shoulder before standing up to go about his day.

"That's the problem. I think it's too late now" I say to myself and I'm terrified that my prediction is real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Enjoy and Let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Stolen Looks<strong>

**Arizona's Pov**

Three weeks. That's how long it's been since I told Calliope how I feel and how much I still love her and she is still looking at me in silence. Once again I put my heart in her hands, I was open and honest, My lips still itch for that kiss we shared but I guess she just doesn't love me as I love her or is just being stubborn as often.

But that's not what matters to me today, for the first time today I'm not angry or moody or too sad. No, today I'm ... HORNY. YES, I'm horny like hell considering I'm a few days to start my period, It always happen and all I keep thinking is how Callie always took care of me for these days. _God I need sex._ And not just any sex, only sex that one beautiful brunette Latina can give me, but I guess I just have to settle for going solo this time.

"Hey, haven't seen you in days how are you?" Teddy is coming to me while I'm walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, sorry about that I've been a little busy, and I'm ... fine," I reply with a small smile

"how it goes? She's still staring at you without saying anything?"

"Well at least I can say I've stopped to crying all the time and I stopped being angry at everyone especially her and yes she's still staring at me like she want to say something but don't have the courage to say it"

"What are you gonna do?are you going to insist?"

"Why would I do that? She already made her decision, a little over seven months ago. As much as it pains me Teddy I've accepted that there not something to insist. So my plan now is to continue with my life and focus on my work, I don't want more than Callie and Erica Hanh perfect world. "

We choose one of the tables in the cafeteria for lunch and continue talking a bit more, well Teddy wants to continue talking a bit more about this topic. I on the other hand just want… to come.

"You realize that this is exactly what you've been doing since you break up? I mean alone in your work and nothing else, you need to get your life back. You're no longer perky to your patients and you become a dark and twisted" she said in worried tone.

"Well maybe it's time for me to being friends with Cristina and Meredith not yours, it could be a good trio" Teddy laughs at my choice of words "God Teddy you have a dirty mind, I didn't mean that kind of threesome , Ewww ... you're crazy" then Teddy and I let go a laugh in the middle of the cafeteria and we have people watching but I don't care, long ago that I laughed in that way.

"Well whatever, tonight is ladies night so you must come with me for a few drinks at Joe's". I was about to protest" No excuses, you need to get out of this hospital and your apartment" she says.

" And it will be just us, or will be other ladies for ladies night to join to the celibate ladies and the pathetic who was dumped for another?" I ask half joking and half serious.

"I hate you, and for your information I have a date tomorrow night and I'll leave the celibate with him and you're not pathetic stop calling yourself that, also April Kepner is join to the ladies night and most likely is Cristina and Meredith are there too but only to make a good insane of Tequila" she laughs with me," Say Yes to the Ladies Night"

"Well, it's not like I have many options right?" I say sarcastically. The Teddy pager starts ringing.

"Shit, it's a 911 I gotta go, see you tonight. Joe's at 9 right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." With that she left leaving me alone. I can feel that eyes follow my movements and I don't have to look up to know who their are. She does that all the time and is unobtrusive, creepy for this part. So I stand up to leave the cafetria and I find that bright and beautiful eyes from a distance where Mark is sitting beside her. She looks like she wanna telling me something but don't dare, those eyes always say much, but I'm not sure what is want to say this once, so I just look away and continue with my day.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Joe's I can see Teddy waving a hand toward her and April is here too.<p>

"Hi April"

"Hi Dr. Robbins" she says politely.

"April, you don't have to call me Dr. Robbins here, here I'm just Arizona Ok?"

"Ok. then Arizona, I'm invited to take the first round what do you ladies wants?," she says, standing up.

"I'm staying with my margarita and sex on the beach thanks" Teddy answered and I look amusing.

"Sex on the beach seriously?" I laugh and she just shrugs "Ok well I'm just want a classic glass of white wine" in this Teddy is triggered, the chair again and I wonder how many margaritas and Sex Beach she had.

"Stop being so boring Arizona, tonight is supposed to be fun, so April brings a round of tequila shots for us please".

"Ok" April just laughs and goes to ask for our orders.

"How many drinks have you had so far" I ask jokingly to Teddy.

"I guess not enough" we laughed together when April arrives with drinks and Teddy is leading the race who finished more drunk tonight.

"Ok here's to the ladies night and sex on the beach". April and I burst out laughing and it feels so good just disconnect for a while from my tragic thoughts and to just have fun, having drinks. That is until I hear the door bell bar and I turn to see the only woman who has invaded my thoughts all these months, she stunning as always and since then her eyes connected with mine and see the breath hold a moment before moving on to the bar.

* * *

><p>Now I have wanted to take a few shots of Tequila and all sexes on the beach that both April and Teddy are offering me. They see Callie but don't say anything instead continue to talk about anything trying to distract me and I can already feel the effects of the drinks on me for what I am more uninhibited and with a little liquid value in my blood I put my foot where my torture is. When she sees me coming to her, she tries to look away. <em>Like if<em>_ I couldn't feel her look since she entered the bar._

"I need you to stop" I tell her going straight to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking " I interrupt.

"Oh Cut the crap, You know what I'm talking about Calliope, Stop the looks of sympathy or pity or whatever you look at me, stop looking at me all the time and frankly it bothers me a little and is creepy. I don't want you to keep looking at me like you want to say something but you're obviously a coward in the end don't say anything" She lowers her head in shame.

"You're right, I'll stop looking at you all the time, sorry" she looks at me with her expressive eyes but says nothing more. We looked for a few minutes until I go to my table to go with my ladies night out.

About two hours later I am coming to my apartment and I feel like I'm crawling down the hallway to my door because I'm so drunk, I don't know if I can walk straight anymore, when I'm about to get the key to open the door obviously I can not find the slot, so I'm fighting with myself and my excellent surgeon pulse that I haven't now.

Then I feel a weight on my back and a strong arm around my waist on the left side firmly keeping me on my feet and I can feel her breath on my neck and the perfume. God I love that perfume, but I love more the person who owns most of that perfume. Then quietly she spends her right hand to take away my keys and put it in the slot correctly leaving the door open to us.

"I can't remember the last time we kissed when we were together as a couple, that's one of the reasons why I keep looking at you all the time, I want to kiss you and touch you and remember. Would you Let me remember?" She says huskily in my ear and I can feel the hairs on my neck stand on end and a shiver goes through my whole back.

Then I turn around in her embrace and looked straight into her deep and dark eyes and I start to kiss her senseless. It is a desperate and hungry kiss and both fighting for dominance, she opens her mouth and I put my tongue in her mouth. Then She moves us into my apartment and straight into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I've a plan so Don't Freak out <strong>

**AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.**

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**I want to thank all those who get to read this story, is really nice to know your opinions and constructive criticism especially in my English (I'm working on it) **  
><strong>so GRACIAS<strong>

**Enjoy & Let Me Know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Open Your Eyes<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

Still I can not believe we are doing this, here and now, I never thought I would have the chance. I have this incredibly stunning woman tight against my body and I mean tight because she has gripped my neck to deepen our kiss and I have my hands on her waist with a death grip and I can feel the seam of her jeans right on mine creating a delicious friction and all I want is to tear off her clothes and have her moaning under me and make her coming.

I drive us to the room while we shed our clothes without leaving the contact to our ardent kiss only when the tops come flying through the air. I squeezed Arizona against a wall as I move to remove her jeans while I kiss her neck and suck her pulse with my tongue up to her ear.

"Pants Off" I say hoarsely in her ear and I can literally feel her melted in my arms. I love having that effect on her.

Now she's in panties and bra in front of me, she hooked her left leg over my hip and I do the same with her right leg and she immediately closed her legs around my hips, I kicked the door of the room to the bed, she drags me over her. All this happens while we continue kissing more and more desperate with need with teeth and tongue and I want to fuck her and make her scream my name but I want to take my time and re-remember every part of her exquisite body.

She moves her hands towards my jeans still on and I do the same with her bra and when her girls are free I can't wait to taste them in my mouth, catching her nipple full left to start sucking it while I manipulate the right with my fingers. She is moaning at the feel of her breast in my mouth, I just took off my oral fixation when she struggling to take off my jeans, then she in a bold move, she removed my panties with jeans at the same time and then her right hand undoes my bra too. I have to say that for someone who looked so drunk at the door just a while ago, she has an excellent precision and coordination in her moves.

Once I am completely free from my clothes, I focus on her so I took my right hand into her ablaze center and I gasped as I felt how wet she is and that makes me even more wet and excited that already I am.

"mmm you're so wet"

"Callie, just do it," she moans and I love hearing my name in your mouth even more in times like these "Please just do it" she begs me again.

"Do what?" I play "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you, I'll give it to you but you have to tell me" she opens her eyes and there are deeper blue, I missed that look. But I also know that there is something else in there. I know what it is. _LOVE._

"I want you ... I want you to fuck me as only you know to doing it" Sexy as hell.

I do what she asks me and I literally ripped her panties at a stretch without losing time I penetrate her with two fingers using my hips to push deeper and she arches her back. I can't help but tease her so my fingers move at a slow pace on her, I feel like every little muscle shrinks every time my fingers go inside and out, she moves her hips against my fingers looking for more and more of their pleasure. I just look at her as she squirms and I can hear and feel the juices collected in the palm of my hand and into the white sheets, that turns me on and I want her to touch me but I have to care My blonde first. In my slow pace I take my fingers and penetrated again but adding another finger to the equation and she moans louder my name in surprise and pleasure.

When I pull my fingers out I add another move and touch her G-spot while my thumb gently starts making circles on her swollen clit throbbing. She is coming, I can feel her walls squeezing and sucking my fingers deep inside her and then it happens. She wrinkles her forehead in the most sexy and adorable way possible. _I Love her._

She is at the peak of her orgasm and her whole body get tenses. My fingers move slowly inside her to help her be more enduring pleasure and then for her to relax her body back on the bed. this the hottest show ever that I never get tired to seeing. After what seems like hours she begins to open her beautiful baby blue eyes and look at me straight to my brown eyes, then I take my fingers of her depths, she moans at the loss and I clean her juices from my fingers in my mouth . Then she starts to kiss me again but now it's soft, slow and languid and she sticks her tongue inside my mouth and I can't help me groan at how tasty it feels.

She keeps kissing me deeper and deeper, then I can feel her left leg to engage my hip in the same way she did before in the living room, she turn around us and now I'm on my back with her on top of me, I love having her weight on me and she knows it.

"Spread your legs" she ordered me and I have no choice but to comply. Not that I'm complaining at all.

She opens her legs and I feel how she puts her right hand on my center picking my juices on her hand and then take it into her own and I think I could die a few seconds after that. She mixed our juices and then without further she proceeds to separate my upper lips and herself, with the only intention to taking our clitoris out of their hiding then she lowers her center to mine and start pushing our bodies where we quickly fall into a pace where she pushes her hips up while I move mine down and so we move together toward the strongest orgasm I've had in a long time.

We both Contact our centers and our breasts and our mouths and tongue, she makes my body react faster and taking into account that saw her come from the way she did, I feel my climax is not far arrive. Then she stop kissing me but she never stop the moves on her hips and I have my hands on her ass holding us tougher and tougher with each other.

"Open your eyes Calliope, I want to see you in the eyes when you come and you can see who is the one that makes you come so hard and so strong right now," she says seductively, "I want you to see me in that way you can't NEVER forget who I am," she says once again feelings in words. I look at her and know what she meant by those words.

"I will NEVER be able to forget who you are Arizona, is not a fluke," I reply and I want more than anything to tell her how much I love her and I'll leave Erica to try to win her back, but I refrain because I want make things right for once with her.

Our moves intensified getting faster and then finally happens, I'm came against her center but my eyes never stopped looking into her, is so intense that I fight with myself not to succumb and close my eyes, then I feel her coming seconds later than me. I want all contact with her as possible, so my arms go around her waist holding her against to me. She keeps moving her hips slowly, prolonging our full orgasm until our satiated and exhausted bodies begin to relax again.

After a few minutes when we both get our breathing on control, she starts to talk.

"It was a Wednesday at 3 or 3 and a half that afternoon, I just shake a rather complicated surgery with Derek in OR 2, a girl was hit by a speeding car. Diana, she was excited about running a park and trying to cross the street to her mother without noticing a vehicle coming. She hit her head hard against the pavement and had severe internal bleeding but in the end Derek and I made our work as we supposed to and saved the life to this beautiful 7 years old Little girl" she pauses in her story as I still holding her on top of me. Then take a deep breath and continued, "I was so happy, content and satisfied that day, you know? Because that girl came to my table almost dead and we save her" she remains pensive for a few seconds again.

"I saw you come out of one of the Ortho wing on call rooms, I was looking for you to tell you how good it was out of surgery and I was so excited that when I finally saw you I rushed towards you and kissed you, I just did, it was tender and soft and I kept my lips against yours for a few seconds. When the kiss ended I could feel you were half uncomfortable and looking around to see if anyone had seen us, I asked you if there was something wrong and you told me that you were just nervous about your upcoming surgery, I didn't I asked more questions. I didn't see you the rest most of the afternoon until I got to your apartment that night"

She says with eyes shining with unshed tears and I can see how hard she's trying not to let the tears down, which is ironic because I'm already crying. "That night you said you wanted to give you another chance with Erica Hanh, you were leaving me, and that moment, that night became the most painful night of my life." She tells me and now her battle with tears was lost and she is crying over my naked chest openly.

"Arizona... "I start but she didn't let me finish when she gets out of bed completely naked "Where are you going?" I ask with fear and I can see how she not only away from my physically but emotionally. That part hurts me even more.

"You should get dress now and leave" She says disjointed, cold voice. That left me cold where I am sitting on the bed looking at her naked body from behind until she goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

when I could find my body moving again, I get out of bed to the living room, picking up my clothes scattered on the floor giving sample of what we had shared in less than two hours, then out half naked down the hallway to the elevator, but not before hearing the Arizona' sobs coming from the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Also this is my first time for me written something like this chapter soooo be patient with me please<strong>

**AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.**

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 Ends with what hurts you<strong>

**General's Pov**

"_Flashback"_

_The hands came and went frantically on her back to the sides to the height of her breasts and soft, deep kisses became more passionate and needy, the blonde broke the kiss to move to her neck bare, it was then that the brunette realized what was about to happen._

_"Erica, Erica we can't," she told the blonde who continued kissing her and touching her everywhere._

_"Sure we can" replied the tall blonde "Why on earth would we stop now Callie?"_

_"Because I have a girlfriend yet, did you forget?" Erica stopped her every move and away from Callie at a respectable distance._

_"When are you going to break up with her Callie?" She asks with a bitter tone "Are You even end it or just keep playing the perfect girlfriend and I'll be just your dirty secret, that you come from every time you want to escape from your little Blonde on roller skates? "Erica asked accusingly._

_"Who ever said that I want to escape from her Erica? She's my girlfriend and I owe some consideration and respect. I will not sleep with you while I am still in a relationship with her and I don't know when I'll break up with her, she's not an thing Erica, she's a person, a import one; she has feelings and she loves me." Callie said a little anger at the accusations and the Erica's words about Arizona._

_"So in the meantime I keep holding all her joy and she gets to spend every night in bed with you touching you and kissing you?" Erica asks with an incredulous look._

_"I haven't had sex with Arizona since about two or three week" Callie says "And that's because of you, and she knows there's something wrong, because we usually don't go more than two days without us having sex unless our schedules don't allow it ..."_

_"Cal stop you're rambling, you know how much I hate it and certainly I don't want to know how often you sleep with McPerky" Erica says frustrated, "I'm just saying that you might not have had sex here and now since I arrived, but the truth is that you're cheating on her, just because you're in this On call room with me Callie" Erica looks directly at the brunette's eyes and Callie is left speechless by the realization that the words of the tall blonde are totally certain. _

_"Okay, I'll tell her tonight" The brunette finally answers._

_Erica smiles and goes for one last chaste kiss on her pursed lips and then leaves the room. Minutes later Callie leaves the room too, then feels like someone rushes to her lips in a soft, loving, deep kiss, completely different to the kiss a while ago in the room which she just came out. When she opens her eyes after the kiss is finished she saw the most beautiful blue eyes that she can remember. Those eyes are so different and their lips and the person who owns them and she can only think about the sadness and desolation that she's bring to the blonde facial feature tonight._

"_End of Flashback"_

* * *

><p>"Hey you never called me to confirm that you came to your apartment well, I was worried about you ... Are you okay?" Teddy ask when she don't get a response from Arizona who is in the nurses station finishing her paperwork.<p>

"I slept with Callie last night" Arizona unabashedly loose with unreadable and Teddy eyes was literally out of orbit with the statement of her friend. When Arizona realizes that Teddy has apparently problems in Broca's area, she take Teddy's arm out the ears of gossipy nurses.

"I slept with Callie last night when I got to my apartment, that's why I didn't call you back" The blonde repeats again and Teddy still without words "Teddy need you out of your reverie and say something because I'm already freaking out with all this and I need you… like NOW" the next thing Arizona knows is that a strong, sharp pain goes through her left cheek caused by Teddy just slap her.

"You're an idiot right? Or you definitely have no self love Arizona" Teddy tells the blonde with anger and disbelief "I mean, seriously? After all that Callie did to you? After the humiliation and disrespect towards your relationship and all fake feelings. After all that, you go and screw with her like that?" Teddy yells in the small storage room where they are.

"You don't think I know all that Teddy, believe me I'm painfully aware of everything that Callie has put me through the last few months I don't need a reminder of you, I was drunk and horny and I missed her, but that's not important here" in this Teddy snorted, but Arizona continued "What's important here is that I need my friend not a judge "Arizona scream with all the strength of her lungs to Teddy.

"That's what I'm trying to do here Arizona, sorry for the slap I know I was too much. But I am SICK Arizona, to seeing how she looks for you and pulls you back like if you worth nothing, because I'm your friend and my duty is to protect you is why I feel wrong for this" Teddy says.

"What happened after you had mind-blowing sex? Let me guess, she picked up her clothes and went out the hell of your apartment, am I wrong?" Teddy asks angrily.

"Well actually I was who told her to get dressed and leave" Arizona says "So that's what she did," Arizona finished speaking with a tinge of disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Arizona that you have to go through all this but you have to stop. You have to stop it and make her stop using you whenever she wants. You deserve better than that and you know it" Teddy says more calmly to her friend.

"I know Teddy, I know all that. The problem is that she still have my heart, somehow I still belong to her, Teddy" the blonde says on the verge of tears "Teddy I need your help with this before it fits me completely" Arizona cries falling into the open Teddy's arms.

"Let's do this Arizona, YOU deserve the best in life and Callie simply doesn't have the requirements for that" Teddy said with a loud, firm voice to her friend in her arms.

"I just fell in love with the wrong person Teddy. That's it, I think is time to me to get over it"

* * *

><p>"Answer the damn question Calliope? Where did you spent all night? Or even more important with who?" Erica is standing in front of Callie who is sits on the couch in her apartment, she has the clothes from the night before, the smeared makeup and hair become a disaster.<p>

"Don't you EVER, call me 'Calliope' again" Callie yells at Erica back. Erica is a little surprised but immediately returns to her stoic stance against Callie waiting for an answer to all her questions.

"Okay, but I need you to answer me Callie, I need answers and I need them now or I swear I'll ..."

"You'll what? What do you gonna do?" Callie interrupted.

"Answer the question Callie" Erica tells her to ignore the Callie's challenging question.

"Ok Fine, You want to know where I was and with who? All right then. I was in the Arizona's apartment last night" Callie says strongly standing inches from where Erica is.

"Callie don't" Erica pleads her to stop, but Callie ignored her statement and ends.

"You didn't have too much urge to know? well I spent most of this morning making love with Arizona Robbins in her apartment. Happy now?" Callie says, when she feel a sharp pain across her left cheek. Erica slapped her.

"You're a fucking whore that's what you're Callie Torres, first leave her for me and now you're telling me that you're going to fucking her so you can give a consolation prize to your skater girl?" Erica yells at Callie with hands raised and her face is red by now.

"Who said I'll continue sleeping with her while I'm in a relationship with you? I'm leaving YOU to try to win her back, you don't already understand, back with you was the worst decision I may have, I made the biggest mistake of my life and now I Don't even know how I will repair or if I can still do it but not I'm not giving up, not with Arizona" Callie says sure and steadfast voice toward Erica.

"You seriously expect that McPerky will pick you back, just like that, don't be ridiculous Cal. Don't Be too naive for your own sake" Erica laughs of Callie.

"Well, lucky for you that is not your problem Erica… I'll stay with Mark for the rest of the day, I suggest you to use that time to get your crap out of my apartment. I don't want to after get my morning shift at the hospital I have to see your stuff here or you in case" Callie ends up making her way to the room to get some clothes with Erica on her heels.

"Cal you can't do this, you don't remember why we got back together, you love me, you never stopped doing it Cal" Erica says angrily

"You see that's where you're wrong Erica, I loved you, like in past time and this may turn me into a fucking selfish bitch but it worth so. even more if that means I have the courage to fight for what I want and love, and that has a full name and is Arizona Robbins" Callie says as she ends up closing the bag with some clothes and turns to an angry Erica.

"You know what's funny? That during all your arguments to trying to change my mind, you never said that you love me" Callie said looking straight into the cold blue eyes and full of rage "Don't fight with this Erica, in the background this would happen sooner or later, in my case I hope it's not too late" With that Callie makes her way through the door to the other side of the aisle.

With a new goal set upon her head ... Get Arizona Robbins back

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Enjoy & Let me know ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Free<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

I'm lying on Mark's couch, trying to trick my mind to make me sleep and finally this damn day to be finish, but I can't, I can't stop thinking about what has become my life in the last days or I should say months for exactly since that Erica arrived at the hospital for me. I shouldn't yell Erica or throw her the way I did, to pay my frustration with someone innocent. I am a world Thought of hurting another person is something that always bothers me but apparently that's all I'm doing now. Bailey would say 'You're a human, you make human mistakes, that doesn't mean you're a bad person', well that doesn't work for me anymore.

_"Flashback"_

_"I promise you will not regret this ever Cal, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you're happy with me," Erica said with huge smile, her usual gruff voice makes me cringe. I missed her so much._

_"I'm sure I will not, no regrets at all Erica" I say and then give her a gentle kiss on the lips "But I need you to do something for me, at least for a while," I ask nervously._

_"Sure Cal, what is it?"_

_"Can we be a bit discreet about our relationship? Please?" I ask with pleading eyes waiting to she'll understands._

_"This is about Arizona?" I just nod "Okay Cal, anyway you know I'm not the kind of person screaming from the rooftops and less personal things at work so you can relax about that" she says " Callie I love you and would do anything for you"_

_"I love you too," I say moving closer to her and kissed her._

_"End of Flashback"_

I open my eyes in one sitting, I wasn't asleep, I was just thinking and thinking even more, so I decided to stand up and go to my apartment.

* * *

><p>When I walk into my apartment I see the Erica's figure sitting on the couch with her back to the door where I stand. In silence I walk into and sit on the coffee table in front of her. She looks up from her lap to look at me with the most coldest eyes I've ever seen in my life. It is hatred, bitterness, resentment and what is there gives me chills just thinking that this is what I caused.<p>

"You came to make me out of your apartment for yourself?" She breaks the uncomfortable silence and husky voice that he used to fire me now just scares me.

"I told you That I will never to regret my decision, I told you that I loved you and I wanted to be with you ..."

"Yes, you say a lot of things, some other lies and broken promises, you made your point quite clear Callie not have to say anything more" she interrupts me, looking away to avoid my gaze. I kneel in front her to meet her gaze and after a few seconds she looks at me with a soft look this time.

"I loved you. I swear I did Erica, but when you left you broke something inside on me, you took a part of me that I will never be able to have again. I thought I had forgotten you because I was so mad at you so I convinced myself that was right ... "

"Then why the hell did you come back to me Callie? Why did you make me believe that you and I could have something, a future together? You were just lying to me all the time?" She interrupted me again.

"I did not lie to you or at least it wasn't you who was trying to, It was me Erica. You're my first Erica, the first woman that I had feelings and that's something I could NEVER forget. I wanted to give us the opportunity to have what is supposed to be you know? Since we never had our real opportunity, but the truth is Erica, that I don't regret anything" She looks at me confused by my words.

"If we hadn't give us another chance, I'll always live with the intrigue of knowing what could happen. I would never have the chance to close this chapter in my life, in our lives Erica. I know that you know I'm telling the truth here" I say, and I can feel her barriers coming down, because she knows I'm right.

"I loved you too Callie, so much. That's why I came here first" she said with a voice so soft and low that I almost lost her words. Then she looks me straight in the eyes "But I'm not her," she finally said with broken voice and can't help the tears are falling down my face right now.

"And I am definitely not YOU person Erica" I took her face in my hands and looked straight into her blue eyes those someday I fell in love "You deserve better than me Erica; You're a great person, passionate, beautiful and with a noble heart. I could see that in you and if someone as clueless as I'm could see many more qualities in you, any woman can do it too, someone who values you and loves you more than I could ever do, but especially someone who makes you happy" I say while I clean her tears from her cheeks with my hands.

"I'm Sorry that I can't be that person for you Erica, I really tried and thought it was right. But you're right, you're not her Erica, she's the one I want and love, she is my happiness even when I'm not sure I can be with her again but she always will be the one. I have no doubt of that" I standing up about to go when Erica takes my right hand between her hands.

"I hope she can give you the happiness that you deserve too Callie, even if you don't think that you're deserve it right now. I really wish with all my heart that she can give it to you" she said standing in front me with our hands still tangled.

"So I guess this is our goodbye?" I ask the blonde and she gives me a half sad smile.

"I'm going to let go now Callie, I have to let you go" she says releasing a final sigh and that is where I know this the best for us to give us the opportunity to go our way but this time apart.

I give her a little kiss on her cheek and crossed a aisle to Mark's sofa where I immerse myself in my sleep fifteen minutes after placing my head on the pillow.

* * *

><p>I'm going to the hospital the next day with Mark at my side and I feel ... <em>relieved.<em> I'm not happy but I feel calm, with myself at least for what happened last night with Erica. Now I realize that that should have passed since she came into the hospital, but I guess I always learn to hits.

"When are you going to talk with Arizona?" Mark asked, pulling me from my reflective thoughts.

"I actually don't know" He looks confused so I continued "I can't just Apparate in front of her and just tell her that I want to be with her Mark, is more complicated on that"

"But that wasn't that the purpose of leaving Erica? So you could be with Arizona once and for all? "He asks, raising his voice a little. _The kid is a big Team Arizona._

"That hasn't changed Mark" I replay "I want to be with her, but I have to win her back, I have to be worthy she even give me a new chance and it won't be easy because I screwed up many times. I hurt her ... a lot, with my selfishness and indifference to her feelings, but Mark you can be sure that I will fight for her" I say with a big smile and he just gives me a pat on my shoulder to go to begin his work.

"You better do it Torres"

* * *

><p>I stand by signing my last chart when I see a flash of blond hair that goes skidding down the hall at full speed and I instinctively put my hand to take her arm and make her stop, the problem is that she obviously loses her balance and ends up staying propped up on my forehead. She has her right arm wrapped around my waist with a strong grip and her breasts are pressed against mine and her mouth just inches from mine, I can feel her heavy breathing, but I'm not sure it is because she almost fall to floor or is our position. Whatever the reason is, I love having her body pressed against mine.<p>

She turns away from my body adjusting her white coat and looks at me with some anger.

"You could have brought me down, when did you think it would be a good idea to stop me in that way Callie?" she says in her strong tone to me "You're going to tell me what you want or really your purpose was to let me fall to the ground?" She asks impatiently.

"Can we talk sometime tonight? Please?" I ask her almost begging for fifteen minutes of her time.

"No, we can't, I actually don't wanna talk to you unless you are dealing with a dying child, I don't want to have to talk to you about anything else Dr. Torres" She says and making her way on the hall, walking this time so I followed her.

"Please Arizona, I need to tell you something important, just give me fifteen minutes, that's all I ask. Please?" I insist and she turns to look me in the eyes.

"Even if I wanted to talk to you Callie, it turns out that I can't"

"Arizona please, I'm begging you here"

"I have a date tonight, Ok" She screams in the middle of the aisle "So I can't even if I wanna talk to you because I have better plans for tonight Callie" she looks at me straight in the eye to let me know that she's not kidding and then turns to continue walking.

I was completely unable to process what she just said and I don't want to think about this but... I'm Losing it her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**I Don't know if I'll be able to update every day as I do making it. College is getting the better of me. I'm in eighth semester of Psychology so with social work, the thesis and the regular subjects, they are literally absorbing all my days and time, but I will try my best. **

**Gracias for understanding**

**Anyway Enjoy & Let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 New Start<strong>

**Arizona's Pov**

"I'm so sorry Katheryn, that I have to do this, but it is an emergency and I have to go back to the hospital" I say to the brunette who is walking by my side all the way to Seattle Grace.

"Stop apologizing Arizona, I also work in there remember, so I know what it is to have crazy schedules all the time" she says with a broad smile and I can't help but smile back, she has a contagious smile.

I met Katheryn a couple weeks ago while I was bought my morning coffee after one of my runs in the morning, well actually I stumbled upon her, which made me spill my coffee all over her sports shoes, so I volunteered to buy her a coffee to offset my clumsiness and she just replied 'It will be better if you just invite me to a dinner on Friday night" and here we are.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you that doesn't involve our hospital surgical scrub, you know? Knowing Arizona and not the Dr. Robbins" I can only smile like a fool because she is so damn beautiful, tall and slender with green spring eyes, black hair as a dark night and she has this smile on her face, like all the time.

"Well I guess we just have to reschedule, that way we can have our full date, right?" I ask looking at the floor. I don't know why I'm suddenly so nervous.

"Really? You want to reschedule our date?" She asks and I only nod without looking her, I feel her closer to me, she puts her finger on my chin, to force me to look into her eyes and she's so close that I can smell her perfume. _I appreciate a good perfume into a beautiful woman.I guess that's my guilty pleasure._

"Then I'd love to take you to dinner and then have our dessert perhaps?" She asks and I turn red as a tomato, because I can think of many desserts I've had before and they were not food. She apparently prune see the wheels in my head spinning at full speed so her ends up saying "a real food Arizona, I'm talking about a dinner with real chocolate dessert with caramel frosting because that's my favorite, I'm not talking about Sex, not that I don't want that too" she says with a mischievous smile and I just get red even more than I already was.

"Ah ... umm ... I ... Well that's mmm" Great now I'm stuttering, this is so embarrassing. "I'm sorry but I don't think, I don't think that's a..." She put a finger to my lips to silence me and I can't thank her enough for that.

"Relax Arizona, I don't want to jump into bed with you so fast, I want to take you a dates so we can know each better. I want woo you however cheesy it may seem that "Now who's nervous. She swings while waiting for my answer and I smiled to see how adorable she looks.

"That doesn't seem cheesy to me, I think it's romantic and I have to say that I really like a romantic women. I like you Katheryn, so I'm completely into this courtship" I laughed louder which shows one of her best and sincere smiles.

"So is a date? What about Wednesday? is my day off, I don't want to impose but the rest of my week is a little …"

"Wednesday is good for me too and Yes is a date" I say, interrupting her ramblings, she lets out a relief sigh and then kisses me on the cheek, so near my mouth and I close my eyes to the delicate gesture.

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you around, now I'm going home to eat the dessert I would share with you tonight" She said with a small pout, that makes me smile foolishly. We said goodbye and she leaves the hospital and I keep looking at her back. _That's a nice ass, yes sir._

* * *

><p>The call that they made me, It wasn't a 911, it was a VIP patient, which actually happens to be the same, I'm on my way to the chief's office to find out what it is, when I hear that voice that still turns me on without don't even try. <em>That should be illegal.<em> _To have such a sexy voice._

"So now you go out with one of my nurses? I saw you at the reception" she asks with reproach in her voice, I just keep walking trying to ignore her "Stop trying to ignore me, I know what you're doing Arizona, so now answer the damn question?" She raises her voice a little walking faster to face me.

"I do not have to explain you what I do or don't do with my life Callie, how many times will I have to tell you this? You and I broke up months ago to be exact" I say in a calm, low voice because I don't want to start spreading rumors through the walls of the hospital. She changes her hard look smoother and her body get closer to mine, while I stay glued to the floor. I never could understand why I can't simply turn around and walk away from her. _Ahhh __that's because I'm stupidly in love with this woman._

"I just want to talk to you, I have something to tell you" She say to me.

"What's so important you have to say Callie?" She opens her mouth to respond but I won't let her "Let me guess, you broke up with Erica?, that's nothing new for me Callie, everyone in this hospital knows it" She looks at me surprised and a little confused.

"Then why you go out with one of my scrub nurses?" She asks so quietly and looking down. I can barely hear her words. She looks so... vulnerable.

"Because what you do with your love life is not involved in mine Callie" I say in the same soft, low tone. She raises her eyes from the ground into my eyes and I can see her bright eyes. She was about to cry and trying to retained. I know because I know her enough.

"I'm jealous Arizona, I never put jealous of anyone and when I saw her near to kiss your lips… my monster murderer almost wakes up" She says with a half smile, but then returns to her serious face. "I just want to talk to you for fifteen minutes, that's all I ask, please?" She asks me with that tender look that always had everything from me in the past.

I don't know what answer her, so just keep walking, but then I turn back and with a clear throat, she turns.

"Tomorrow at lunchtime in my office, you have fifteen minutes so don't be late..." She smiles at me and nods. I turn around to go my way to the chief's office.

_I hope I don't regret those fifteen minutes Calliope._

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**As you guys want it, the chapters will be a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Yes<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

When I get to the Arizona's office, I hear the muffled voices and gentle laughter as an intimate encounter that don't want anyone to know. Arizona's laughter as unmistakable as it always, makes smile myself, until I realize that she is not laughing with me, there in that office there someone else that makes her laugh like a long time ago I did. Then I touch the door, when I heard a low voice say "Come in"

"Oh Callie I thought you were coming to lunch time?" Arizona says doing that cute face when she's confused or… _forgot something._

"It's lunch time actually" I reply in a soft voice, then looked to her side and there is my surgical nurse Katheryn sitting in the elegant Arizona's sofá, I can't deny that she is beautiful, I always seen her in the past as my nurse and now she's here with her hand on Arizona's knee. I look deep into her eyes and I just want to throw her out the window and send directly to the emergency room as a patient.

"Oh umm ... Katheryn can you please give us a minute please?" She asks the nurse breaking our staring contest and then the silly nurse stands up.

"Sure, see you later? I want to show you something " the nurse tells Arizona turning her back to me. When Arizona nods positively, Katheryn like the bitch she is, comes up and gives my Arizona a kiss on the cheek or should say in her mouth with a bit of bad aim, because I swear I saw her lips graze the rich and soft lips. I feel my blood get warm and my face is red by now for sure but I don't divert my eyes from the Arizona's eyes. She hasn't stopped looking at me since I get here.

"Have a good day Dr. Torres" The nurse says when she finally departs her body from Arizona, then she is heading for the door and closing it with a click.

* * *

><p>"So you're seriously dating with one of my surgical nurses" is not a question it is a statement. One that does not make me happy at all.<p>

"Do you Remember your fifteen minutes Callie? is already running, so I suggest you start saying what you have to say and then get out of my office, I have many things to do" she said in a firm voice.

"Things like what? Go see what Katheryn has to show you?" I say, raising my voice a little

"CALLIE" She screams in disapproval and furrows her brow, then she crosses her arms and leans back in the front of her desk "Your time is running out," she says again.

"I'm sorry, I should not make any comment on what you do or not doing with the nurse. Can We start again?" She nods helping me continue.

"I broke up with Erica" I tell her solemnly and my brown eyes never leave her blue.

"That's not something new to me Callie, I told you" She said a little exasperated.

"I know, but it is still my duty to tell you what happened with Erica, no the gossiping nurses of this damn hospital" I say moving closer to her but keeping the distance between us "I ended up with Erica after we made love in your apartment that night "She opens her eyes to the surprise of my statement.

"Why… why you didn't say anything then?" She asks quietly.

"I really didn't know what to say or how to say it, I thought I could wait a few days to clear my head, so you can clear yours, but I guess I misunderstood the time I had in my hands because when I finally filled with courage to speak honestly with you, you told me you were about to go on a date, I am now I assuming that date was with Katheryn. Am I wrong?"

In this point I don't care if my emotions are exposed because I want her to see them, I want her to know what I'm thinking, what I want, what I feel and most of all… how much I love her.

"I don't know what you expect me to say Callie, it was your relationship that ended, and that has nothing to do with me" That's where I intervene.

"See, that's where you're wrong Arizona, this all has to do with you. You're the reason I broke up with her, you're the reason why I'm miserable when I'm walking down the halls of this hospital, you're the reason that my best friend, Mark Arizona, he practically hate me, though he tries cover it up, but I know he's mad at me all the time and I think he just keep talking to me because he feel sorry for me. You Arizona are the reason I've spent my last two days thinking about a torturous and slow death for the nurse you're dating"

"So now you're blaming me for everything that happened to you Callie? This is certainly a new and improved version of your damn self-centeredness" She lets out a disbelieving laugh.

"That's not what I said or at least is not what I meant Arizona. What I'm saying is that YOU. ARE. ALL. And I want you with me"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think Callie? I'm not your toy that you can take when you get bored of what you had before, you can't just get here and tell me that you threw Erica for me in the same way you did with me and then wait for me to fall into your arms as if nothing happened Callie".

"You're a toy for my Arizona and you know it. I'll always be sorry for what I did to you and the things I said to you and I'll apologize to you everyday if that's what you need but please don't walk away from me again, I left my safety zone to be with you... I love you Arizona"

"You're the one who took me away from you in the first place Callie and I've said this before, I have no intention of reliving the anguish I felt when you let me for someone else"

"What I have to do to make you believe me that I'm not leaving you anymore. I made a mistake, the biggest of all my life but now my eyes are open Arizona and I see it all clearly more than I ever had it. I want you in my life, not as my friend, not as a coworker, not as my 'personal toy'." I say all this as I move closer to her until I'm with my hands on her cheeks looking into the source of her baby blue eyes and hope she can read my feelings for her in my eyes too.

"I want you to be my wife one day, I want you to be my confidant, my lover, the mother of my children, I want to share everything with you, sorrows, joys, accomplishments. I want all about you Arizona Robbins and that Katheryn may make you laugh and she might be a good person, but I want the opportunity to give you all the best of this world to you mi Amor. To love you, respect and honor you every single day, until you and life allow me. I want you to be mine again, because I hate the feeling of you no longer belong to me. You are for me Arizona and doubtless I am for you".

So that's it, I let go everything and I can't be more open about it. So I smile to her with my million dollar smile. Then she uncross her arms and puts her hands on either side of my hips, and I still have my hands on each of her cheeks and her mouth got so close to mine that I can feel her heavy breathing against my face, I want to kiss her so hard until she lost consciousness but I refrain because I really want this to work. I need her with me and that means start doing things correctly.

"Callie, I don't… I don't know what to tell you, I don't think…" She said stammering and looking between my eyes and my lips.

"Shh You don't have to say anything right now, I just want to let you think about it and decide. If you decide you can give me the chance, I'm not going to waste it and I can't say that I'll be the perfect woman because that's impossible but I can assure that I will do everything in my power to make you really happy Arizona, that's the gold at the end of the rainbow for me" We laughed gently for my metaphor but then my face becomes serious again "If you decide that I definitely can't take that chance with you ... "I breathe in and breathe out gently "I suppose I could respect your decision , but I don't think I can accept it. So whatever it is you decide to do with me Arizona, I will not give up on us... Never"

We look deeply, her eyes sparkle and losing the battle with her silent tears as I feel mine rolling down my cheeks freely. So I no longer take it anymore and I get close enough to kiss her but leaving an inch of distance between our lips letting her know that she decides to move forward and she does.

It is a soft, salty kiss for our tears, this is about the contact and emotions, our feelings and not on unbridled passion we shared a few days ago. This is me lets her know that I belong to her, that SHE is the love of my life and I won't to let her go anymore. She squeezes her arms on my hips and I can't help sucking her bottom lip, is so soft and tender that almost hurts me. When our lips part in mutual agreement, I open my eyes and she still has them closed for a few seconds, then she's looking at me with no more than love and I can see it in her crystallized blue eyes.

"These were more than fifteen minutes Calliope" She breaks the comfortable silence and her statement just makes me smile wider. Separating me from her warm body and heading for the door I turn around and say something else.

"I guess that's what happens when I'm around you. The weather magically stops" I smiled and she laughs out loud.

"I never thought I'd see the day when THE Badass, Ortho surgeon, Callie Torres, talking about magic" She just laughs and I just rolling my eyes.

"Do not tell anyone or you'll ruin my reputation" I winked and she just smiles at me back "I love you Arizona, never forget it. You just have to say yes, I'll take care of the rest" With that I left the office with my whole body shaking. I need to let get out the energy so I go to the pit praying to heaven to be many broken bones I can repair.

* * *

><p>It's two hours to finally be able to go home, but I can't complain because after I left the Arizona's office my wish to the gods were heard and my pager broke to sound almost every ten minutes, was driving me crazy but also I needed distraction so I endured and I kept working.<p>

A funny thing happened in the OR this afternoon while repairing broken leg to a motorcyclist who collided with a car while their were competing in a race stupidly, but I couldn't leave the feeling that I was being watched, then raised my eyes and saw Katheryn staring me so hard and as eager that start to loose the bullets in the middle of the operating room where the only goal was my head... I guess she is not a big fan of mine. However I don't mind because the feeling is mutual.

Now I'm standing at the nurses station signing my last chart to go, when once again I feel her eyes on me and it pisses me off that ripped the bandage.

"There's something you need Katheryn? Or just going to keep harassing me with your eyes until I leave the hospital?" I tell her looking straight into her green eyes and she is a little surprised but then she responds.

"Stay away from her Dr. Torres, let her be happy for once. Don't you think that you did enough damage already?..." She said but before she continue with her diatribe I stop and my face is few centimeter her face.

"Since when I given to you the right to get into my private life? Do not answer, it's a rhetorical question. What I do or do not do with Arizona is only our problem and frankly the fact that you find yourself on a date with her doesn't give you grounds to talk for her or about us" I say and I can see her visibly swallow hard and I smiled at this.

"You have 10 seconds to disappear of my face and go make sure that none of my patients die during the night, that's why you are paid; so do your job and stay out of my personal life. Was I clear?" I ask in the same tone of voice firm and steady but she has yet to respond" I asked you a question Katheryn, Was I Clear?" She is challenging me for a second, until ...

"Yes, ma'am" she says solemnly and then turns around and cross the corner of the corridor.

"Wow that was HOT" A male voice coming behind me.

"Well you know, I do not like to go with anyone's shit Alex, don't be so surprised about it" I reply, then I go change into my street clothes and go outside these walls.

* * *

><p>When I finally go out of the hospital, I see Arizona sitting on a bench and she looks very deep in thought, at first I thought just go straight and she may not even notice me but I can't do that even if I wanted so I steel her.<p>

"Hey" I say and she looks up at me but says nothing "Are you okay? You seem to be thinking too hard there, it will give you a headache if you keep doing it" I say with a smirk, remembering what she says once, that she had a strong theory that was proven. She always say that when she thought to much for a long time, that will cause her headaches.

She stands up now with a half smile on her face showing only one of those killers dimples, which I love so much and she looks so cute with her hair in a messy ponytail, without much makeup because she says that she doesn't need help for her beauty; which is totally true. She brings her hands tucked into the front pocket of her gray coat for the cold. She has a bright and charming aura, something that I never tire of admiring it.

"Yes" she says and I'm a little confused until the realization comes to my head.

"Yes?" I ask anyway because I don't want the wrong idea and she just nods and smiles gently letting out her cute dimples on each side of her face.

"I'm saying Yes, we can try, this doesn't mean that I'm back to be your girlfriend or anything like that" she says a little nervous now.

"I know, that's precisely what I was asking" I say and I'm serious, I wasn't expected that she say yes and suddenly we are together as if nothing had happened. I have to win that right, that honor and I will not rest until I do it, I'm Callie Torres and when I have a goal to get I don't rest until I got it and right now my goal is to regain the love of my life for good.

"Goodnight Calliope" she said approaching me and giving me a faint chaste kiss on my cheek and then turn around and walk to her car.

I keep smiling stupidly and I'm still staring at the place she just left, but I'm starting to move again to the other side of the street to my apartment, when I feel in my face the drops pelted warning that come one the famous Seattle rain and honestly I can't be more happy for that right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**Hey everybody, I just want to make you know that I have a plan on this so don't freak out and enjoy the journey :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>**Blew Up**

**Arizona's Pov**

My heart is pumping hard against my chest, I can feel the slight drop of sweat that falls between my breasts, I can feel my muscles contract with every effort, my whole body, my arms, my legs, my feet, my hands and my rib cage. Everything is smoldering, I love that feeling, I never get tired of it, this is why I never leave my tradition of running every morning; unless they call me in the middle of the night for an emergency at the hospital. But today, I am the emergency.

Is been two weeks I had my conversation with Callie in my office where she had the chance to say everything she felt and thought, which is a relief for me because believe it or not for me it was always an enigma what could be going on through that stubborn and impulsive head. But that's not the dilemma, No, on the contrary, I'm happy we got to agree to have another chance to be together in the future but when I told her 'Yes', I completely forgot that I was almost trying the same with another person.

Katheryn and I went out a couple times in the past two weeks and I must admit that even that she doesn't cause those cheesy butterflies in my stomach, it's nice to spend time together, it feel new and exciting... and free. Free of what it means feelings and doubts. I think that's why I haven't stopped going out with her whenever she ask me, but otherwise Calliope although has hurt me multiple times in different ways, she's still the woman I love, who I can't stop thinking all the time, and I keep seeing in my dreams. I have things clear about my feelings but sometimes I wonder if love is enough. But there's one thing I'm sure about and is that I can't keep doing this anymore.

I'm about to finish my morning run, trying to get my breathing under control, then I turn for a hot cup of coffee in the cafeteria and then go home, get out of these sweaty clothes, take a very deserved shower and go to the hospital. When I have my coffee in my hands I turn around and I find one of my brunettes.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here" She says with a big smile full of early-morning joy... _she is so different than Callie, especially in this._

"Oh hey, so I'm assuming that you're my personal stalker or something?" I laugh when I see how her eyebrows are raised and then a blush appears from her neck to her cheeks, which makes me laugh harder. "Relax, I'm just joking with you, also is really nice to see you because I need to tell you something and I know that at the hospital we barely have time to talk" I tell her, winking the eye with humor.

"Well I think that would be great because I also want to talk to you about something… So I was thinking maybe we should…" she is cut off by someone calling my name.

"Arizona?" Then Teddy come out behind Katheryn and she looks like her hair is on fire. "Sorry to interrupt what can be a very entertaining conversation, considering that both are still in the middle of a busy cafeteria, smiling stupidly while looking at each other but you not letting other people get their morning coffee..."

"Teddy breathe or you'll drown in your own words and you're being little rude you know?" I say with a little angry at her lack of education. Then I feel the warm hand of Katheryn in my lower back and her hot breath as she whispers in my ear.

"I think we should have this talk at another time, how about the lunch? I'll go to your office and we can eat while we talk?" She asks me hopeful and I just nod, with my eyes still glued to Teddy in front of me. "Ok then beautiful, I'll see you in your office at 1 pm" With that she gives me a kiss on my cheek and leaves the cafeteria.

"What the hell is wrong with you Arizona?" Teddy say and I just roll my eyes and walk out of the cafeteria making my way to my apartment with Teddy on my heels.

"I don't have time for this Teddy, I have to take a shower and go to work so if you'll excuse me, I have no time for your games or putting me guessing your mood swings of your pre menstrual days" I say without looking at her and continue walking, until she pulls me from my left arm to turn around and face her.

"You know what I'm talking about. What's wrong with you? You're dating two people at the same time, I thought you'd stop dating with Katheryn once you decided to try to make things work between you and Callie, but I guess I was wrong in assuming that" she says with an air of arrogance to me.

"For the love of God Teddy, it's not like I'm sleeping with both of them, we haven't even kissed, not with Callie and not with Katheryn. I Just spend time with both and have fun, nothing intimate, and just for your information, I was about to talk to Katheryn about it but obviously you had to come and ruin my chance, now I have a lunch-date with her while I have to cancel the I already had with Calliope and all that is because of you" I tell her raising my voice.

"Well let me tell you something Arizona, in case you haven't noticed, that girl Katheryn, wants something more than just spend the time with you, I clearly realized as she puts her hand on your back and whispers in your ear, if that is not Intimate I don't know what it is And what kind of person has not shared their first kiss after four dates? I mean, this may be your lesbian world but I'm sure the rules apply to all of us."

"You're very talkative today Teddy don't you? and What rules are you talking about?" I wonder a bit exasperated with all this conversation.

"Oh you know the first kiss on the first date and sex in the third, you should know this better than me Arizona, I'm the celibate here, remember?. But anyway that's not the point here. The important thing here is that you're fueling hopes both Callie and Katheryn with these 'dates'" She said using air quotes to bolster her point. "you Need to watch what you're doing Arizona, I'm on your side and you know it but you know you're doing this wrong; so I advise you to clarify this mess before it explode in your face and let you without the bread and without the cheese, my dear" She said in a soft but firm voice and I just nod my head because I know she's right.

"I'll tell her, to Katheryn at lunchtime and you're right Teddy, I'm doing this wrong" with that both resume our way to my apartment.

* * *

><p>When I'm finally walking the halls of Seattle Grace and approach the board of surgeries, it greets me Callie's back. She is talking to Mark from what I assume is their next surgery. Things between Callie and I are not all rosy, since we are still trying to reconnect to each other, that is why there has been no sex or kissing or touching between us in recent weeks; besides the fact that I'm dating with Katheryn behind her back. That's certainly makes me feel guilty. So I'll talk to her and go from there.<p>

"Hey," I say and she jumps abruptly to me. Mark and I just laughed "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but It could say that you are very nervous this morning Calliope and the surgeons don't get nervous before their surgeries, is not it?" I say with my best smile showing my dimples to her.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I'm not nervous you just took me by surprise that's all" She smiles at me and then she growls when her pager starts ringing. "I really love to talking to you but I have to go and get ready for my next surgery. I feel like I haven't seen you in days" She said with a slight pout, which makes me smile at how adorable she looks.

"We saw last night Calliope, don't be so exaggerated" I say and she winces in my answer.

"It's never enough for me, anyway, I gotta go but here, enjoy it" She says giving me her coffee and kissing me on the cheek as we always do in these last days. I taste coffee and it's familiar to me.

"It's a latte with extra sugar and cinnamon... my favorite besides" I looked at her questioningly and narrowed my eyes and she just smiles timidly.

"Why do you think I buy every morning?" She asked me and I looked at her waiting an answer, then she says quietly, just for me "Just in case I have to share it with some beautiful blonde with Sapphire eyes, who also saves babies for a living... have a nice day, Beautiful" She tells me and that word makes me shudder... is the same as Katheryn told me this morning.

"Callie?" I call to head off and she turns around, but I froze and I didn't know what to say. She furrows her brow and her pager resumes again, but I know she's not leaving until I tell her something. "Nothing, just that you have a good day too and good luck on your surgery" I say after a few seconds.

"I don't need luck, I'm a rock star," she says winking at me sensually, then smiles and goes to prepare.

I am so so screwed.

* * *

><p>My day actually wasn't much busy as I thought it would be, I had two simple surgeries with Karev. We had planned for a few days before, all get without complications. Now I'm heading to my office to have my lunch-date with Katheryn. Date that I'm determined to make it the last. Teddy is right, I can't keep fueling hopes Katheryn when I know nothing will happen between us, regardless of what happens with me and Callie, I don't want Katheryn through that.<p>

I walk into my office and five minutes later someone knocks on the door and then Katheryn sticks her head through the open door, looking for permission to enter and she does.

"Hey how is your day so far?" I haven't finished speaking when I feel Katheryn hands on either side of my face and placed her lips hard on mine. I initially didn't really know what is happening so I just stay frozen until she moves her lips to kiss me deeper. No record exactly what I'm doing but I can feel myself responding to frantic Katheryn's kiss, which doesn't allow me to hear the soft knock on the door and then opening it.

"Arizona I..." A voice is instantly cut when saw what is going on in the office, it's then that Katheryn leaves my body revealing a surprised and angry Callie, with a hint of pain in her brown eyes.

"Callie I... "I'm being cut off mid-sentence by Katheryn that ends up sinking me more.

"What are you doing here Dr. Torres? If you don't mind going out because this is a private date and I would like to enjoy it without you here" Katheryn says gravely staring at Callie, who is looking right at me.

"A private date?" Callie asks me but my words will not comes out of my throat and again Katheryn responds.

"Yes, that's what I say Dr. Torres, now if you could get out, it would be really nice." In this Callie starts her gaze from me to face the nurse.

"Well I guess I must be wrong and I came here too early for MY date too" Callie says to the nurse smiling bitterly.

"What are you talking about Dr. Torres?" Now Katheryn is nervous and moving where she's stands up facing between Callie and me.

"Oh dear, you didn't know? Apparently we are both dating the same person at the same time, but I guess the mistake was mine" Callie says with feigned enthusiasm "Next time I'll check that it is my time and not of your girlfriend Arizona, that way there will be no confusion anymore" she said looking at me and then looks down at her hands where she has what I asume is her lunch and mine. I can believe that I totally forgot that she was going to come to my office today for lunch. She places the two lunches at the nearest table, then returns her gaze to Katheryn and then at me with a look of death.

"Enjoy it" with that she makes her way to the door closing quietly leaving me in my office with Katheryn who must be pissed by now.

"You want to start telling me what the hell was she just said or you'll just be standing there without saying anything?." _Yes, she is really pissed, I guess I can't expect anything less._

"That was what I was going to say to you this morning Katheryn, I…" She interrupted me.

"You were going to tell me what? That you been fucking that slut Dr. Torres while you were pretending interest in me?" She yells at me again, but this time her words and insults make me react.

"You Better watch you tone with me Katheryn, for starters, don't you dare, EVER call Callie a slut again or I swear I'll make you swallow one of those antiseptic soaps and secondly I haven't been 'fucking' to anyone" She see more angry but she says nothing so I continued.

"You knew well what it means to go out with me, you knew well my story with Callie and all that had happened. I never gave you expectation and hope that something more serious could happen between us, that's why we have not even shared a kiss; so far at least" I say just remembering the kiss she give me when she walk into my office twenty minutes ago.

"You're a cynical Arizona, may I know how things were with you from the beginning, but you clearly have been dating me and her at the same time and it doesn't take a genius to know that's not fair to her or with me" She says even with anger in her voice but don't shout.

"I know Katheryn and I'm not proud of it either and honestly right now I can't give a reasonable reason about this but I don't regret meeting you and the time we spent together. You have to know that if things were different, I definitely would have something with you" I tell her to be as honest as possible because Teddy told me this morning, it all blew up in my face and it did.

"You both deserve each other, neither of you care to engulf others just to get what you want. I hope you'll be happy, you're both meant to be. 'God creates and the Devil puts them together', pun intended" She says after a few seconds of silence with a wry smile on her face and then she makes her way to the door and close it quietly as Callie did a few minutes ago.

I'm so so screwed... But now I need to find Callie

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Get Over It**

Callie chose Erica over Arizona, but took her best decision? And Arizona is in a new relationship, joining the pieces of her heart with ribbon and glue; But is that enough, she may forget some Latina brunette who hurt her just six months ago?

Romance / Drama

Callie T., R. Arizona

**I really hope you like this one and Enjoy it too... On the other hand is 2am here and maybe there's some mistakes but I want to update today and tomorrow (Get any chance I have). So have a nice start to the week :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 Intentions<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

I'm sitting on the couch in my apartment watching TV, is quiet since I arrived in this position but I'm not seeing anything, I hear nothing. The only image I can't erase from my mind, is what I saw upon entering to the Arizona's office a few hours ago. I hate feeling so... so vulnerable.

Most likely I'm exaggerating to feel angry and hurt, but seeing another women kissing the woman I love… well, that is not easy to digest. I know I don't have any right to feel all the things I'm feeling right now, She told me from the beginning, she's not my girlfriend, we're not together or anything related; but I thought that we're trying or at least I was... still I am.

Someone knocks on the door and I'm sure it's Mark because he realized how my mood suddenly change after lunch.

"Just slide inside Mark." I say without batting an eyelash, or move a muscle from where I sit in front of the TV.

"I'm not Mark" I was surprised to hear Arizona's voice but I still don't move from where I am "Can we talk about what happened this afternoon?." She asks tentatively. I patted the couch where I sit, signaling for her to sit next to me, then I hear her steps from the door, she facing me; waiting for me to do the same "look at me please?" She asks softly when she sees that I have no intention to face her. After a deep breath I finally turn up to look at her.

"I'm sorry... for what happened today in my office with Katheryn" She says and I can't stand her blue darts so I divert my gaze to my lap "Calliope look at me please, if I saying this I need you to look at me while do" is a little hard for me to lift my eyes because I can feel suddenly the huge lump grew in my throat.

"You don't need to say anything or apologize for anything Arizona. You have every right to date whoever you want, I was just wonder why you told me that 'Yes' to us, when you had every intention to continuing your relationship with Katheryn?" I asked with disdain in my voice. I don't know if I want to know the answer to that question.

"There's no a relationship between Katheryn and I, when she actually came to my office I was going to say that I couldn't continue dating her anymore because I have every intention to do that with you instead Callie" She said taking my left hand between her hands and continues "I was being honest when I said that I wanted to try again with us, she must have thought I wanted to take things to the next level, because believe it or not Calliope, I hadn't kissed Katheryn until today. She get into my office and she kissed me out of nowhere."

"Why you went out with her then?" I ask looking at our cupped hands and then her eyes.

"I was scared Callie, scared of my hopes with you again and eventually burn it again; is selfish I know, but I just thought that if I saw someone else but you, that would detach me a bit more about you, it sounds stupid now, but the trut is that each passing day I feel more attached to you than the day before" She tells me and I can see sincerity in her eyes.

"Well I think it's even more stupid keep thinking that at anytime I'm going to disappear from your life, you can't live in fear Arizona, you have to learn to trust me again and I'm going to help you with that and I'll not lie to you, see that woman kissing you was... painful. I know I have no rights over you anymore and you probably had to live the same thing as I was with Erica, but It doesn't hurt less." While I say that my right hand begins to caress her soft cheek and she closes her eyes to then look at me again.

"It was horrible to have to see you every day during all those month, you kissing her, having lunch with her and go home with her, I think more than horrible was torture for my Calliope, because all I could think was that you used to make these these with me every day and having to watch how she takes my place in your life... I don't think I've ever felt more pain in a long time, perhaps since my brother died in Iraq. I felt the loss of someone who I love, obviously is not the same because you are alive and his not. But I felt this emptiness inside me and that's something I would not wish anyone Callie."

"And you have to know that there's no day when I don't feel guilty for putting you through all that Arizona, but I don't regret to get back with Erica." She walks away from me at my words so I hasten to explain "I needed closure with her Arizona, I needed to let her go, what which held me to her and that's exactly what happened, that's why I'm sitting here with you and not with her and because I love you. Arizona You know me, I need to crashing me against the asphalt to understand that I made a mistake and mistakes always come with a price, that price was that I lost you almost forever and I thought that I never could have the opportunity to have you back... that's my fear, you make me feel vulnerable."

"Vulnerability shouldn't be your weakness Calliope, but rather be your strength and let me tell you that I would like to be your strength." She said with an honest smile on her pretty face and I just reflect her smile.

"You Arizona, you complement me, that's the contrast of my fears and I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to earn your trust in me, I'll also promise to you that my vulnerability is my greatest strength." l kiss her hand.

"Well I guess since we're promising things, I promise to have faith and trust you or at least I can try now Calliope." She said shyly.

"That's all I'm asking for, we can never know what can happen if we never try... God I needed to get all this out of my system, having this conversation with you and everything but now I'm starving, I hadn't get the lunch with everything that happened today." I say quietly, looking at her.

"Well then I guess I should go and you should have your dinner." She just say and I squint... I know she doesn't want to leave and I'm not complaining at all.

"We can order pizza and watch a movie if you want? I seriously don't want you to go yet, plus I missed lunch so I guess you still owe me a meal." I say Hopeful that she will stay without saying buts.

"Ok but it has to be Hawaiian pizza with extra cheese." She says and I laugh out loud what makes her laugh herself more.

"And when was that different Arizona? You're always picking the pizza I never have any chance to choose any other." I tell her putting myself up to go to the kitchen "I think I still have a bottle of white wine somewhere to accompany our pizza, Do you want do the order for me please?." I ask while I'm looking on the shelves of my kitchen looking for Arizona's favorite bottle wine, when I feel a soft and delicate arms around my waist and then a set of lips on my shoulder, but mostly I can feel her full breasts and her center, both pressed with my back and my ass.

"What are you doing?." I wonder swallowing thick. It have already been a few weeks since I had sex and the last time that happened was with the woman pressed in my back. I'm a very sexual person so any touch after a while and especially this woman excites me in a matter of seconds, but I don't want to separate her body from mine, so I just stayed still waiting for her reply.

"Just say thanks for you getting back to me." She said running her strong hands from my hips, then my sides up to my breasts and then back to my stomach into the hem of my shirt. Then she puts her hand under my shirt, making contact with my hot skin and whispers in my ear "Turn around Calliope." I obey immediately, then I can see her darker eyes... I know that Look, I love that look.

"Arizona..." then a hungry lips cut me off ripping my own lips in a frantic, deep, passionate kiss then she runs her tongue along my bottom lip asking for access to my mouth and without thinking twice I give. Soon our kiss slowed but we never stop, instead we continued kissing languidly, tortuously slow, while our tongues dance together. Arizona's hands have already made their way down my back and reaching my breasts, stroking gently over the bra making me moan into her mouth, I put a hand on her neck pulling her more closer to my mouth while my other hand caresses her clad ass,squeezing it, closing our centers too… I missed that ass so much.

When I feel Arizona's hands moves from my breasts and go to the button of my jeans and then opens boldly unzipping; is then when my brain starts working beyond my obvious excitement. I abruptly stop our kiss and put my hands on her wrists stopping her advance. She looks at me confused, but she doesn't separate her body from mine.

"As much as I want nothing more than to have my way with you here and now Arizona, I think we should stop." She's about to protest but I give her a quick kiss and then say "I want to do this in the right way, I want you you fall in love with me again, I want to see you smile as if you don't have any problems in your life and to achieve all that, I mean being all soft and tender and pure woo Torres style." We Both laughed sheepishly at my words.

"So if you agree I would like to take you to dinner and I mean a real date, where both use a pretty and elegant dress at one of the best restaurants in Seattle, share good food, good wine and company, then maybe take a little walk if no rain obviously and let you in your apartment door, hopefully waiting for a goodnight kiss." While I tell her my hands through her small waist and she does the same on my neck "What do you think? You will let me go all romantic on you?"

"I think... I'll love have you to be all romantic on me Calliope, so I accept take a pretty elegant dress just for you." She says with a broad smile showing her cute dimples and I can't help myself and kiss her lips... I never get tired to taste those lips in my mouth.

"Ok then..." I say before we kiss again.

The next two hours half, were filled with laughter and kisses here and there while we ate our Hawaiian pizza with extra cheese and watching a movie, which that I'm sure we didn't see half of it to be more entertaining with a good make out session in the couch.

this day ended so much better than I imagined and I'm determined that tomorrow will be even better, just because I have this wonderful women in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: It would be great to see views and see if I am doing well and if I need to improve.<strong>

**AN2: I don't speak or write English well since it is not my first language, but I try do the best that I can. So any mistakes are mine or my translator (lol)**


	16. Chapter 16

****Here I am again, just wanted to say that although it has been exhausting this writing and having to translate for myself, I enjoyed it to the fullest doing it, we're almost at the end and I had pretty clear the end of this story from the beginning ... So I hope you still stay connected and enjoy it as much I do.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**16 I love You Again**

**Arizona's Pov**

It's been a month and two weeks since I had that sincere conversation with Callie in her apartment and things are going well, we have our dates, when we are usually on weekends because our schedules. We have been dating for lunch, for breakfast, for coffee, watching movies in her apartment or mine, we go out night at a bar or a formal, elegant dinner; that's what we have done and I can't get enough of spending time with her, but there's something that she hasn't given to me... SEX.

I know what happened between us hasn't been easy for either and certainly daily yet, I wonder why I came back to her after she hurt me so much? but the answer is still the same... _I love her_. Yet there is something I can't ignore, I love sex... like really love sex most the all with her and I know she is too, generally she is the most active of the two of us and I swear I feel her desire whenever I Kiss her, when I take her body flush with mine or when her hands start running through my body. I hear her moan in my ear when I want to help bring things into something more fun, but she doesn't let me, she always stops me and now this withdrawal is killing my patience; so I have it all planned, tonight is our date night all week so I'll talk to her because I honestly can't wait anymore.

As I think about my lack of sex life at the moment, I'm going to one of the trauma rooms where PEDs cónsul was asked, but when I cross the door the first thing I see is the cold blue eyes of Dr. Hanh... this will be sooo uncomfortable…_I see it coming._

Immediately I get to do my work with this eleven year old girl who 'accidentally' fell from the top of a tree in her house. With the preliminary examination we noticed that she has some broken ribs even more serious of these ribs will splintered right lung so there to take her to surgery immediately, but of course as things were not so clumsy with Hanh, Callie also get in the trauma room because of the broken bones of the girl. The good thing about all this is that Erica is a very professional person and so am I, so let's say we can work without throw rocks in the OR. Although Callie told me she was finished with Erica on friendly terms, I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop, but that's not my priority right now.

Surgery went silent as usual and saved the girl what is most important. When I go out of surgery I see Callie waiting in the hallway with two coffees in her hands and a big smile... _God, I missed that smile so much._

"Hey, I thought you could take a break from your busy day and share a latte with me." She says giving me coffee and I gladly accept. But before I can say anything I hear a hoarse, deep voice behind me.

"Dr. Robbins, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Erica said in a firm voice as if it wasn't a request but rather as an order, just as I turn around to face "In private, if is possible?" She says again when she sees Callie is still by my side.

"Of course, yes Dr. Hanh." I see Calliope again giving an apologetic look, she nods and gives me a half smile and then make her way down the hall around the corner; it is then that I return my focus to the tall blond woman standing in front of me with my best straight face for her.

"You can't even look away from her." Erica says taking by surprise.

"I thought we would be talking about the patient or that you wanted a PEDs consult, not talking about my personal life, Dr. Hanh." I say with a little edge in my voice, but I'm seriously sick of nosy people.

"Lower your weapons Robbins, I don't care a damn about your personal life, I was just stating a fact that you never take off you eyes on her and I think that's fine." I look her like, Ehh? I never understand what thing goes with this woman.

"Is there any point on this conversation or...?"

"I'm leaving." She blurts out of nowhere, interrupting to me, "I'll leave Seattle Grace and leave Seattle too." She tells me with a straight face, but I'm sure my face is even more stoic and sincerely I don't know what to say. "Now the mice you eat your tongue or something, it is generally difficult to shut you up, I'm sure you have something to say so just spit Robbins." She said a little annoyed by my no response.

"I'm not sure it's my place to say anything Dr. Hanh, you expect me to say 'Good luck' or wait for me to beg for you to stay, because if so then you asking me more than I ever will give to you." I say a little smug, emotionless face me. Then she starts laughing hysterically and I just looked as if she had dislocated a bolt... _this woman is so weird._

"first, I haven't asked you for anything, just wanted to know if you had something to say about it Robbins, but judging by your words, I guess you'll be happy that I'm leaving this hospital and most likely that you never going to see me again, am I wrong ?." she says smugly and a crooked smile.

"Well I'm sure you know that I will not be sad with your departure Dr. Hanh, what still I can't understand is why on earth are you saying this to me, of all people?." I wonder still in my state of confusion.

"Just wanted you to know first hand Dr. Robbins, is not because of you or Callie, is for me, I don't belong here, I never did." She say to me "I still don't understand how a woman like Callie Torres can get in love for someone like you, you're so perky all the time, you work with children and I think that yourself are a five years child; you're so different than me." She says but I think talking for her selves.

"Well maybe that's the answer to your question, thank God I'm not at all like you and I'm not like a five year old child, I have enthusiasm and joy and good energy to go around, it makes me less bitter and more optimistic than other people, maybe you should try it sometime, maybe in that way someday you'll be able to change your facial expression to something more welcoming and friendly." I say in a heartbeat "Now if you'll excuse Dr. Hanh I have many children to care today, excuse me." I make my way to leave this conversation but she continued talking.

"She loves you more than she ever loved me, that hurt me and it hurt even more because I already knew this since I came to Seattle for her, but I held on to this feeling that I thought was love, praying every day she just forget about you and start loving me again." She says cutting off my way "The most illogical part is that she doesn't even know she was in love with you until she left you for me, she lost you, then she started to miss you, then she slept with you and then she left me for you again." She said with a humorless smile.

"Where are you going with this Erica?." I asked in a soft voice, lowering my guard.

"I want her to be happy, because I know I lost my chance to make her happy when I left, but I want her to be happy and you make her happy I can see it every day, I saw it just a minutes ago when she wouldn't let us alone, she cares about you and always looking to protect you, that's what tells me that she loves you and that she was just confused by her past with me, now I understand and I accept it because myself was confused with that too ." She takes a deep breath and I can see a whole range of emotions that cross on her face, so many that none of them I can decipher.

"I want to make her happy too and I want to be happy with her." I say to the blonde.

"I know, that's why I let her go, it's not like she gave me many options but I let her go for her and for me too, so I may have a selfish component position against altruistic motivation in all this but also, I'm leaving, because I don't want my shadow is always present or there is this thick layer of tension whenever we are all three in the same room." She says smiling wide and I just smiled sheepishly "Well that and a pretty amazing job in Los Angeles, I may need a good tan, I need to change all this and what's better than the sun and the beach, right?" She asks with some uncertainty but smiling.

"Right." I tell her smiling back "I sincerely hope you can also find what you need and want Erica... God that sounded very cliché, right? ¡Oh God!." We laughed a little, but quickly return to our serious faces "This is by far the longest conversation and weird that you and I have had Dr. Hanh."

"And believe it or not, I'm pleased to have had it, you can go now to be a five year old girl with your kids in PEDs floor, such perky is bad for me, have a nice and cheesy day Dr. Robbins." She said with a serious tone, turning around to follow her path away from me and I just can laugh putting my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Robbins you okay?" Mark Sloan asked me when I'm making my way to the Callie's apartment, it's late at night and need to get ready for my date with Callie.<p>

"Why I shouldn't be Sloan?." I ask back with confusion at his question.

"I heard you had a talk with Hanh, I was just checking." He said with concern in his voice "What did she say at you? what did she made at you? Because I promise you if she did something I will..."

"Slow down Mark, she didn't do anything and you certainly don't have to worry about me, it's cute though but I don't need you has my big brother, I had one already." I laughed at the funny side of Mark but he frowns instead, what It makes me laugh more.

"You wish us to share blood Robbins, admit it, but that's not why I ask, Callie told me to keep an eye on you while she was in surgery, but it turns out I was also in one so I couldn't complete my top secret mission and also I'm not cute, I'm strong and could kick Erica's ass if you want, just say the Word ok?." He looks at me expectantly as if seriously expect for me to say yes to her proposal... _hilarious_.

"And they call me a child, Mark you aren't going to kick anyone ass, all goes well with Hanh believe me; and I have to go and get ready for my long awaited date. Goodbye Mark." I say winking and entering the Callie's apartment… Finally.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed upon entering the apartment is that all the lights are off less the main room...<em> I thought Callie would be here.<em>I make my way down the hallway to the room and see a beautiful mahogany red dress. Above the dress is a huge white lily (my favorite flower) with a little note with my name on it.

"_Hey beautiful, I'm sorry not to be there for our date to that Italian restaurant we had planned, but plans never really work out as suppose, is why I'm still stuck in the hospital, BUT I will not let this ruin our night awaited date and__that's means change of plans, I'll see you on the roof of the hospital at that Pretty and sexy dress I chose for you, take your time I'll wait ... I'll always be waiting for you"._

_Love, Callie._

I can only smile, this is the Callie I fell in love, the sweet, protective, affectionate and loving and cheesy though she refuses to accept it. I make my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get sexy for my hottie brunette. I do everything fast if Callie has waited for a long time but I make sure to do well my makeup and my hair, that dress and my sexy brunette waiting for me, deserve it, placing a shoes that fit well with the dress I look in the mirror and... damn I look good.

I'm going up in the elevator to the top floor of the hospital where Callie's note said she would be waiting and when I get there my mouth opens literally. The place is decorated with lots of little red fluorescent lights, are around a small house that has a table and a vase of white lilies. The table is prepared for dinner for two and every detail well kept, dishes, champagne and all in red, the same red mahogany my dress.

"You look unbelievably amazing my lady." I Hear that sexy voice behind me and makes me smile so hard that my face hurts, I turn to look at her and immediately my eyes traveled to her body, I can feel my mouth dry. She's wearing a strapless, tight black dress to the knee, which marks all over her body in all the right places, her black wavy hair is loose, framing her perfect face but what I really love to see is this great and wide smile, is what attracted me the first time I saw her and what I still falling for her every day.

I can't help myself and put my hands around her waist and then kissed her deeply into her red lips... _God those lips and that perfume is driving me crazy_. I'm seriously thinking aside this date and have my way with her and make her scream my name at the top of her lungs, but repress my sexual desire because I want to know what this is all about, so special and just for us.

"You're talking about unbelievably amazing? It shows that you haven't seen in a mirror Calliope." I tell her when our kiss get slow and our foreheads are connected for what seems hours until her brown looked to my blue... This Is where I belong, with her, she has always been.

"Come on, the dinner is going to get cool and since we weren't given an Italian restaurant, Italian food I brought for you." She said leading us to the table and removed the chair for me... so gentlemanly. I just smile at her.

"How you have kept the food hot if you didn't know how long it would take me to get here?, and this is really beautiful Calliope, Thanks." I say as I watch her serving the food and champagne for us.

"Well let's say I had help from a person to know when you came to my apartment and I knew you'd want to take a shower too, the rest I guess just what calculated." She walks over to me and gives me a little kiss on the cheek, to then place the food in front of me.

"This person could be your best friend who happens to live across from you apartment?" She just laughs sheepishly because she knows I've given the nail "And Thank you, this looks delicious Calliope." We started to eat while we talk about our day, we didn't see each other all day after the surgery we had with Erica so that doesn't count as timeshare.

After we finished the incredibly delicious dinner, we're sitting next to each other having a night view of Seattle, drinking what's left of the bottle of champagne. Callie has her left hand on my lap while I'm held in her strong shoulder.

"You're going to tell me what was all about? Don't get me wrong, I love you to go all romantic in me, but I know you Calliope, I know when you got something in that pretty little head and don't know how to say it." I ask and she moves her body to face me, I can see that she's tensed slightly and it's not because of the cold night.

"I want you to be my girlfriend again." She lets go and I'm surprised a little but I can't answer because she continues "I know we said we would take it easy and all that and please do not think I'm pushing you that's not what I want at all, I just want to know that you're my girlfriend, it's not like it will change anything, but seriously it's okay if you say you that you don't wanna yet... unless you don't wanna never so maybe it hurts a little but I could understand if you...". I interrupt her ramblings with a slow and sensual kiss and then I take off her mouth, waiting for her to finally see me.

"It's cute when you're rambling Calliope." I tell her smiling tenderly and she lowers her head... that wasn't what she was expecting to hear "Let me try again... YES Calliope I'll be your girlfriend again, I'll always say that if you keep asking me." Her face breaks out in that huge smile that I love and then I kissed her softly before speaking again "And I love you." I finally feel free to tell her again, because this time doesn't cause me pain or distress, this time it's just that..._ Love_.

"I love you too." She says and then she stand up and taking us to the elevator "Let's get you home, we have something to catch up." She says with a mischievous smile and her eyes have darkened suddenly... _mmm I know what means that look_ and I can't more happy about it.

"So you were waiting for me be your officially girlfriend so we can have sex again?." I tell her kissing her chin line and then her neck and she sighed at the sensation.

"I was actually waiting to make love with my super sexy girlfriend all night, besides abstinence makes sex even better, Don't you think?" She said before kissing me.

"The Make-up sex and dirty sex are always great, but there's nothing like making love with you Calliope, that version is always the best... So just take me home and have it worth my sexual abstinence."

"As you command my love, tonight is all about you. Te Amo muchísimo Arizona Robbins." Hmmm Spanish.

"I love you too Calliope Torres"


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy it & Let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 This is it<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

Her skin is smooth, firm, I love to run my hands all over her body, I missed this much; get put wet kisses down her back, in her shoulders, down to that ass that excites me, listen her moans as I kiss with an open mouth and bite one of her buttocks so hard that I know will leave marks. We been almost two hours on this, since we got the roof of the hospital where she ended up being my girlfriend again and now she squirms under me as she drags herself up and down looking for more contact with my fingers, which are playing with her warm center driving her crazy, she moans of frustration again and I just smile, because I know what she wants, but I love to tease her...

"Mmm Callie just do it or I swear I'll do it." She keeps twisting her hips looking for contact but I have caught her. I have my left hand holding her hands above her head and my legs get in half of her, making it spread widely on, my chest is pressed against her back for now while I keep kissing her neck and biting her ear gently and my right hand doesn't stop joking in moisture.

"Do you want me to make you come? You should have said from the beginning Beautiful, I'll give you anything you ask me love." Laughing I tell her when she loose growl in response.

"Stop fucking joking with me and just let me come Calliope, I've been waiting for this for months, just fuck me hard and… Ahhh." She hisses of surprise and pleasure when I penetrated her with two fingers without any warning, she's wet enough to know I didn't do any harm.

I start to push my fingers inside her at a slow pace and she moves that delicious ass to meet my fingers deeper and deeper into herself "Faster." She tells me and I will grant her, because I'll do everything she asks me, then take and put my fingers but adding a third finger and can feel her slick center starts sucking my fingers inside, so tight that by this point my fingers can hardly move anymore.

"Callie ... Callie ... mmm ahh… I come." She keeps panting and moaning, while moving her hips harder and faster until she comes to a climax and her body gets completely tenses beneath me, I squeezed her hands at the top of her head while she lowers her high.

"Turn around." I Command and as she can, slowly does it with her eyes still closed, I kiss her eyelids to make her look at me "Look at me Arizona." She finally open those hazy blue orbs of her orgasm, her cheeks flushed with a lazy smile, I give her a soft kiss on the lips before making my way down the length of her body in the same way I did with her back. I stop just to give some attention to her aroused nipples and then move to her flat stomach, planting small wet kisses on her navel and then right in her belly.

"What are you doing?." She asks me, I looked up her body and I just smiled before returning to my job, but this time go straight to the point and spend my flat tongue over her wet slit, causing she arched her back off the bed.

I take my fingers to separate her upper lips, distinguish her swollen bundle of nerves and my tongue immediately step once more sucking before retiring again, this time Arizona digs her hands in my hair guiding me down on her need. She starts bucking her center in my mouth and chin. I keep biting and sucking her swollen clit trying to make her come again. She keeps moaning louder and her nails dig into my skull pulling my hair tightly which makes me more eager to go there, no matter the sensation of pain from my head and my jaw. Then I grabbed her hips with both hands tightly to stop her movements and to put my tongue inside her and then I feel it; she come into my mouth, filling my mouth, chin and neck... with her yummy juices taste is unmatched.

I'm still savoring the taste until she taps me on the shoulder letting me know that she can't take it anymore, so I stop immediately for cause no pain instead of pleasure, once again dragging her body to reach the height her eyes where she grabs my neck to crash our lips in a deep, sensual kiss; she moans when she can taste herself in my mouth.

"God ... Thank you..._kiss_…Thank you... _Kiss_… Thanks for that Calliope." She says before reconnecting our lips again.

"You never have to thank me for that baby, it is always a pleasure for me." She smiles at me and we kissed again. "Besides I think, I have to make all your abstinence time, right?." We laughed again and she turn us so now I'm on my back and she is straddling my hips.

"Our abstinence time Calliope... and a very unnecessary too if you ask me." She says, squinting at me and then kissing my neck "You think I didn't noticed how you crossed your legs all the time as we kissed in the couch when we watched movies? I just pretended not to, but I know you Calliope and I know that you were dying to make love with me, but I still don't understand why the hell did you take so long? I was about to walk through walls if you didn't do something quick with that." She says, making me laugh hard.

"Ha ha ha I don't know I guess I wanted the sex between us be our thing again, you know? something tender and sweet... not a reference when we were drunk and you end up kicking my ass out of your apartment." I say and I can feel the density of the room, she looks up from my neck and sits on my hips with her back completely straight.

"It wasn't the best circumstances Calliope, I was drunk like you that night, plus I was still mad at you, I think more than angry was hurt and the fact that you find yourself come to my apartment drunk to fuck me made me feel dirty and humiliated Callie, thinking about how you keeping using me as you wanted, it was then when I decided that I'd to get you out of my life, so I started seeing other people, without any expectations just you know?, hanging out with another human being, that helped me get you out of my thoughts at least one or two hours of my day."

"But I never wanted you to feel in that way, I never realized the magnitude of harm that my actions have caused to you until that night when I heard you crying in the bathroom, it was like in somehow my heart came off inside me." I say with my eyes clouding of the tears that start to make their way to each side of my eyes slowly "It was then that I knew how selfish I was with you and with Erica, Arizona, believe me; I'll not see the day in which I do not regret what I did to you... please you have to believe that something like this will not happen again again... I love you too much to lose you again Arizona." She connects our lips in a strong and firm Kiss, letting me know that she is there with me while I wrap my arms tightly around her, afraid to let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere, WE aren't going anywhere... you really think that now that you are completely mine I'll let you go Calliope? Not a chance baby." She wipes my tears, giving me one of her super magic smile making me smile too before taking her by the neck and resume our intense kiss.

"God. I really kill the mood ... all weepy and sentimental way?." She shakes her head, still smiling.

"That never happens with us, my pretty lady." So she moves her right leg to connect with my hot center while she sticks her tongue in my mouth swallowing my moans, my hands go straight to her soft and firm ass... _I love that ass_.

We spent the rest of the night reward for lost time, to the point that I feel that tomorrow I will not be able to get out of bed without pain and I couldn't be more pleased for that.

* * *

><p>The next morning I feel small and sweet kisses in my neck walking for my jaw's line and then my cheek, her kisses are so light I can barely feel them but I know they are there because she whispers in my ear.<p>

"Wake up pretty lady." I just grunted in response wincing when I try to stretch my body "Come baby, I made you breakfast... and I made coffee." This catches my attention right away, opening my eyes where she was smiling at me.

"I can't believe after what we did last night you still have enough energy to get up early and keep smiling like that." I say sitting down on the bed.

"Waking up next to the woman I love, gets this smile on my face always, but now get up that cute but yours and come to breakfast with me, I have to be at the hospital within an hour." She makes her way through the door and then I notice she is only in turquoise lace underwear... _Oh she's so gonna kill me someday._

"Not that I care but why are walking around the in this sexy and hot underwear?." I ask when I get to the kitchen and sit on a stool while she gets breakfast in front of me with a huge pot of black coffee, which took in the first place... delicious.

"Well turns out I was taking a shower to get ready for work when I realized that I have nothing of my clothes here, so I looked in your clothes if I could use something and something funny happened." Like she says, I can not lift my gaze on guilt. "I found this set of underwear which is mine actually, at where you keep YOUR underwear." She said with an amused tone. "Busted Calliope, What did you did with my panties in your stuff?." She asks sitting next to me with her own breakfast and a glass of orange juice.

"Well it turns out that when you get all your stuff from here, you let some of them, I took them, washed them and placed them in a part of my closet... I kept them, I don't know why I just did it." I say honestly and she kisses me instead... like really Kiss me, running her tongue along my bottom lip asking for access and without hesitation I grant, then our kiss slows down and we looked straight into her eyes for a moment before she went back to eat.

"Well then I appreciate that you find retained some of my clothes, that way I don't have to parade through the halls of the hospital in lace underwear." She says making us laugh... I love that laugh, fills the charming dimples and cure everything.

"Oh no no no, Of course not, you can only parade sexy underwear for me in private, where only I can see it, nobody else." Feigning seriousness I tell her while she just laughs at my antics.

"As you say baby, I gotta go, tell me where is the clothes you saved?." She said standing up to the room.

I provide her clothing that she can cover her half nakedness and go to work on time, with a kiss and the promise of lunch-date.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at the hospital for my lunch-date with MY girlfriend... <em>It feels great to say that<em>. I see Mark flirting with one of the new nurses I guess, because all the nurses of this hospital have literally closed their legs for little Sloan.

"Excuse me... Nadia, but I have to steal Dr. Sloan, who is here to save lives not to be flirting with pretty nurses." I speak to the nurse who is looking at me with an air of embarrassment and then I take Mark's arm to go to the cafeteria. "When are you going to stop doing that? I thought you were trying to have a little Grey back?." I ask him with discomfort in my voice and he just smiles lasciviously as he usually do.

"Until that happens I can have fun from time to time, I'll not become celibate for a woman Torres, it would be a big waste of man for female society, Don't you think?." He says and I just turn my eyes for his comment. "How's your sex abstinence?." In This I can't help but laugh and let my mind wander to the last night and this morning, then he notices my face and my smirk and stops us. "You totally had sex last night, you did?."

"Yes and I'm not talking about that with you, but I can say that definitely was worth the wait." I tell him resuming our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh Come on Torres, you and I always talk about these things, you can't just leave me in suspense." He said a little shocked when he realizes I'm not going to spill the beans about the incredible orgasms that my blonde gave me during for hours.

"That was before, this is Arizona Mark, so I'll not talk about my sex life with my sexy girlfriend with you, so stop asking." I tell Mark while we look for a spare table for lunch... Well while I wait for Arizona to have lunch with me.

Mark and I took about fifteen minutes talking about anything, and Bailey and Owen joined us, when my eyes move to the cafeteria door, I find my favorite blonde making her way to our table, but I can say that there something off, she looks mad or something else.

"Why you don't answer your phone? I've been calling you for hours." She says all severe, but I quickly realize that she isn't mad at me but someone or something else, which relieves a little.

"Well, hello to you too babe." I say the same stern tone as I watch my phone is dead actually, that's why I didn't receive any of her calls.

"I'm sorry ok sorry, I'm just a little stressed out... I hate when you don't answer the phone Calliope." She says with a softer tone and realizing our audience, she whispers in my ear "I have something to tell you, can we talk elsewhere? Please?." She asks me calmly but I can feel the uncertainty in her voice, like she was afraid.

"Of course Arizona, we can go to an On Call Room." She nods and takes my hand, said goodbye to the others and left the cafeteria.

_I have only one thought in my head...__What now?_


	18. Chapter 18

**We almost there, Enjoy it & Let mi know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Dreams Can Change<strong>

**Arizona's Pov**

I can not believe this is happening, now when I'm happy again. Last night was so beautiful, so sweet and full of passionate love, this morning I started my day with a huge smile on my face letting everyone see how happy I was and my dimples in all its expression and all because I woke up in the arms of the love of my life, it's returned our idyllic sex life... _She is completely mine_. But all those happy thoughts came down for the news I received earlier today in Chief Webber's office and now am about to share this news with my girlfriend. In at another time would have definitely been the best of my life... but today only complicates things.

"I cannot believe this is happening right now... I mean, why now?, insurance should be happy about this, it's an opportunity that I never thought I would get, but instead I feel like I want... crush many things..." I'm pacing in the on call room in front of my girlfriend, who is sitting on a chair in the small room.

"Arizona if you just calm down for a few minutes and tell me what's going on, I could understand you... Baby are you listening me?." She tells me. But I keep Ride into the room while I digress for the situation where I'm right now; so she does something drastic to make me listen. "Stop Arizona, slow down and tell me what's happening right now, because this is starting to freaking me out."

She practically yells as me puting her strong hands on either side of my shoulders stopping my movements. Then I can see her brown eyes and see the worry and uncertainty.

"I won the Carter Madison Grant." I blurted out so quietly that maybe she didn't hear well so I repeat. "I won the Carter Madison grant and now I have to decide if I should go live in Africa for three years." She takes her hands off my shoulders and has her mouth slightly open in amazement... _Yeah, tell me about it._ "I applied for that scholarship long time ago Calliope and never thought I would win, I mean, no ordinary people win things like that."

"It seems that you aren't a ordinary person Arizona... Congratulations, I'm proud of you baby." She said as she wrapped in tight embrace, for a second I responded to her embrace because although this isn't the best of times, this it's a great achievement for my career, but then... suddenly her away like how she can say that?, like it was no big deal. This is fucking huge.

"How can you congratulate me for this? You didn't hear what I just said Callie?." She tries to say something but I'm on a roll. "three years Callie, three years in a third-world country, where I'll be helping tiny humans, changing little lives and have the greatest achievement in my life and my career, but also three years without my girlfriend. Wait... Do You want me to go? Is that what you want?. "She cringes at my using her short name twice.

"Arizona you have to stop rambling and ridiculous thoughts Ok, I don't want you to go, that's not what I meant... I was just congratulating you because I know how great all this and you yourself have said it, not everyone wins something like this, and that mean that I feel proud of my amazing, smart and excellent pediatric surgeon girlfriend." She said approaching me again with a soft look.

"What I'm gonna do?." I ask her with the innocent hope that she will give me some clarity.

"I can't tell you what to do Arizona." I give a snorted at her answear. "It's a decision that you should take for you, I don't think I have a voice in this."

"Oh for God sake Calliope, of course you have a voice here, you're my girlfriend, I hope you become my wife one day and you promised to had my children, you promised me a future together. You aren't just a ghost in my life Calliope, you ARE my life, my everything, of course you have a voice in this... So I need you to tell me what to do NOW." I'm so desperate that I'm losing a little control and taking my frustration against her... _I hate losing control_.

"Well, this sucks." She says making us both laugh, before she puts her hands on either side of my face, "Do You want to leave? to be a hero and save the lives of these cute tiny humans?, because if that's what you want then that's what you must to do." She said with tears forming in each corner of her eyes.

"Calliope..."

"I do not want you to go but don't want to be the person that makes you give up your dreams and your greatest achievements eather. I want you to have EVERYTHING, my love; but more importantly, I want to give you everything and if you want to go to Africa and save lives then I suppose I have to accept and support you." She said with a sad smile making my heart hurt…

"Is three years Calliope... I want to save lives but I also want you in my life, I want to share such important things with you and I finally get you back, finally you are completely mine and I don't want to lose you again." I say with my tears freely crawling on my face, she wipes away and gives me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I guess we can't have everything we want honey." She says as she wraps her arms around my neck. I surround my arms on her hips and burying my face in her neck choking sobs and I can feel her kissing my hair and then kissing my forehead... this is not how it's supposed to be our day as official girlfriends.

"Please don't tell me that you're giving up on me Calliope, Please tell me you aren't giving up with us... Please… Please." I keep crying in her neck but before she can say anything her pager starts making noise. After a few minutes where I can regain my composure, she looks in her bag. I don't loose her shirt in the whole time.

"I don't even working today, why they're paying me?, is supposed to be my day off." She looks at me with sad eyes, trying to smile but failing miserably. "They need me in the pit." She says giving me to kiss on the cheek and making her way to the door... I can feel her slipping from me and that scares me.

I turn around to avoid having to see her leave, then I hear the words I want to hear "I'll never give up on you Arizona, not with you and definitely not with us." She wrapped me in a hug from behind and kissing my neck "We're gonna resolve this Ok, we'll figure it out." With one last kiss on my cheek, she leaves the room to get the pit.

* * *

><p>The hours go by and I can feel them passing by above me, because I feel like in Zombie mode, I'm surprised that I could do my job without killing any of my patients... <em>that would be the last thing can happen today<em>. I'd the chance to see Calliope and have coffee with her but we didn't mention the big elephant in the room and I was certainly a little relieved for that.

Right now I'm sitting in my office with the view towards the window watching nothing in particular but thinking in everything. Thinking about how my life would be without Calliope in it, how it would be if I stayed here, if I would sacrifice to go to Africa… so many things. I'm trying to find a solution that doesn't cost my entire life, because I'm sure that's what will happen if I ever lose that woman again. A light knock on the door take me of my frustrated thoughts, I look to see who it is, when the door opens revealing a looking somewhat obfuscated Alex Karev.

"You can't leave." He said raising his voice surprising me.

"Karev you can't come to my office and yelling at me, I'm your superior and Who the hell told you that I'm leaving anyway?." I say sternly but he isn't taking anything.

"It's what is said throughout the hospital, the chief continues to brag about how big is his pediatric surgeon, and I'm telling you that you CAN'T leave." He keep yelling then sit in front of my desk. "Look, you can't go ok, I'm finally fit in somewhere, you make me to love be in PEDs and I want to keep learning from you, I need you to stay here and make me at least half of damn good Doctor that you are, so you can't leave." He says fidgeting where he sits. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you, was out of place, sorry Dr. Robbins."

"So according to you, I must remain here so that way you can be better Doctor, that your intentions are purely selfish?." I smile at him while he just grimaces "You know I think it might be that and the fact that you like me... and I'm also the only one here that supports you Alex, correct me if I'm wrong." I say laughing harder at her puzzled face.

"Whatever, you can't just leave and you know it, your life is here, Torres is here and I saw you as devastated you were when she left you for Hanh... this should not even be in question unless not all is well in Lesbian paradise." He says as he looks at me questioningly.

"There is no such thing as 'Lesbian Paradise' Alex and things with Callie were great before the bomb went off... I just want to do what I love, you know? And keep what I love too... too much to ask?. "I ask my resident.

"Well, you can't have everything you want." He tells me after a few minutes of silence.

"Callie said the same thing when I told her." I lost a heavy sigh, leaning back in my chair staring at the ceiling, looking for a resolution.

"You know who can give you everything you want?." He asks calling my attention to him waiting for an answer. "The people of Madison Carter, assume that you are someone important, right? Well if I wanted to cozy up to a great surgeon, I'll give every damn wish they ask me… Damn you lucky Robbins. I don't get that every day." Karev stands smiling at me and then walk out of my office.

I just laughed at his words, until the realization comes to my head... _they would give me everything I wanted_. Suddenly I have more clarity about what I have to do, first I called Callie to tell my idea but she is in surgery so she can't get to my office and I'm so excited that I can't wait the next few hours so I make the call for myself, I hope that if all goes as I have planned, Calliope will understand.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at night to Callie's apartment, I leave my stuff in the closest table to the door and go to the bedroom.<p>

"Callie?." I call the bathroom door once I didn't see her in the room, I heard the shower and her voice telling me that she will go out in a few minutes. I then take off my clothes and took a big old Callie shirts and a shorts boys and sit on the bedside waiting for Callie leave the bathroom.

She finally emerges from the bathroom with a towel around her wet body and her wet hair, she changes into her own pajamas and then goes on to comb her long black hair as she sits at the other end of the bed without facing me.

"Hey" I break the silence between us with a smile but she doesn't lift her eyes from her lap. "You'll talk to me or you're just going to pretend that I'm not in the room Calliope?." I say a little irritated by her attitude. "You know what the silence makes us so Calliope looks up and look at me." I say but she doesn't move a muscle. "CALLIE." I shout loudly making her jump a bit but this seems to work because she looks at me this time.

"You Just have to say it Arizona, you just have to say that you going to accept this scholarship and leave for three years." She said with broken voice and that's makes me even more angry with her.

"What the hell are you talking about Callie? You're always jumping to conclusions very wrong. If you could listen for once would be great Calliope... you tell me that you wouldn't give up on us." I say looking straight into her full of tears eyes.

"I cann't help me thinking that I'm losing you Arizona, this is your dream that's why you applied for this scholarship in the first place, is your dream, change and save lives of tiny humans..."

"Dreams can change Callie." She looks at me hopefully thinking that maybe I will give to her head and insecurities some rest until... "I'm going to Africa." As I say, her face is completely stoic, unemotional with cold eyes... _that look scares the crap out of me_.

"I fucking knew it." She blurts stands while walking towards the kitchen, I do the same, following her.

"When will you give me the opportunity to tell the whole story." I say completely irritated and she turns frowning angrily.

"And what is the whole story? Arizona there is no longer anything to say, you're going to Africa while I stay here, end of story." She's yelling at me now.

"SHUT UP, shut the hell up and let me talk Callie." She jumps at my outburst but she says nothing, then I take two deep breaths and talk again "I called the scholarship committee this afternoon and I could reach an agreement with them." I say pausing, almost waiting for her to interrupt again, but she doesn't... _Good_. "I will do the rotation for three years, but I'm not have to be in Africa the whole time, I have to make sporadic trips every four months between Africa and here that way I oversee my work there but I don't have to give up my life here... with you." I say with a final breath, waiting for her to tell me what this scheming that crazy head of it.

"Are you serious Arizona?." She finally said something and I just nod positively, but she scowl doesn't leaves her pretty face "Are you telling me that they let you do your rotation as you want? You can spend the next three years doing your rotation between Seattle and Africa?." Again I nodded and she now has her eyes wide open in surprise.

"They gave me what I wanted and what I wanted was to fulfill my TWO dreams. Saving lives and be with the woman I love no matter what... and I know it will not be easy with me while traveling all the time and for four months but it was the only solution I could find and... Please say something Calliope." I ask nervously when she hasn't said a Word yet.

"You seriously have to be 'someone' really important." She says before she finds three strides in my face and her lips crashing against mine in a burning, fiery, deep kiss. After a second I begin to respond to the ferocity of her kiss, putting my hands around her hips pulling her closer to me as I push her to the kitchen counter, where I have her completely trapped. When our kiss slows down, she puts her forehead against mine in search of precious oxygen, then she speaks again.

"You are Seriously going to Arizona to stay with me." Not a question is a fact, "Wait, we were supposed to solve it together, remember?." She said before kissing me chastely and then look me in the eyes.

"This is not a riddle or one of your sudokus Calliope and you also weren't being very helpful, You remember?." I say half jokingly half seriously and she tensed in my arms.

"Yeah, sorry about that... I was just so scared of losing you, I reacted attacking, sorry, I love you Arizona Robbins so much and I don't want to lose you." Her voice is full of emotion. I give one more kiss on the lips before speaking.

"I know you were scared but we're two in this relationship Calliope, there are always two sides of the situation." She nods in my words. "But let's not think about that now Ok, what is important here is that it is already solved in the best way possible, and I love you too, but I have something more to say." I say and she looks at me expectantly.

"Since I have my conditions for accepting this... I have to go to Africa in two weeks maximum." I say looking into her eyes.

"Well, that sucks for sure." She let out a long sigh before kissing me and say "Then let's make it count these two weeks." This makes me laugh as she takes us out of the kitchen directly to our bedroom.

_Let's make it count these two weeks for the next four months._


	19. Chapter 19

**I know is short BUT I plan to Update tomorrow again sooooo just wait for it **

**Enjoy it & Let me know :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 What the H…<strong>

**Callie's Pov**

_"Flashback"_

_I'm waking up from a peaceful sleep, my body is completely relaxed, I feel... good.__When I open my eyes I greet by the bright blonde hair and then I don't feel so peaceful. Today is the day that the blonde who bring glad and joy to my days is going to fulfill her dreams... Ugh I should be happy but no, I'm bitter and angry.__I know I said that I support and agree with her leaves for four months but... I can't see my days without her, without waking with her in my arms, without seeing her every day at work, unable to kiss her and touch her whenever I want;__but I guess I can't be selfish and I've to let her go, hoping that she gets back to me sooner than later._

_"Stop looking at me while I sleep." Arizona's voice surprised me "I can almost hear you thinking Calliope... it's annoying but sweet though." She repeated as she puts herself tighter in my arms.__I don't say anything just by kissing her hair and then her bare shoulder, then she turns in my arms that way my hand calls its her lower back, placing my right hand in her panties until firm and soft cheek with a slight squeeze.__An intimate touch but not suggestive._

_"Talk to me baby." She placed her hands on either side of my face calling my attention to her again "Callie."_

_"I'm really going to miss waking up with you in this way." Choosing to be honest I say to her.__She gives me a gentle kiss on my lips and then hugged me while I bury my face in her neck and that purely Arizona smell invades my senses... I miss her already._

_"Do not walk away from my Calliope, please don't do that." She said hugging me stronger and I know what she means. It's what I usually do when I'm scared, when I'm angry or frustrated... I walk away. "It's Just a few months sweetie, I'll be here before you know it and I'll write you all the time and make Skype too."_

_"That doesn't make your physical presence Arizona." I interrupt her "But I understand, that doesn't mean that it don't bothering me to you going to another continent neither." I lift my face from her neck to see those beautiful blue orbs that both master and then kissed her softly on the lips. "I guess I just have to get used to this, you just have to come back ok, even if you're going four months again I just need you to always comes back to me... Can you do that?" I'm fighting with my tears but I don't want her to see me crying because then she will feel guilty and I really don't want that. I want her to have everything in life and if that means she saves lives on another continent, then that's what she should do._

_"Of course I can do that Baby... I'll always come back to you.__I love you." She said kissing me once more before standing up "Let's save water and have a shower together." With a dimpled smile, bright blue eyes and an outstretched hand in the invitation which I accept without hesitation…__she take us to the shower._

_"End of Flashback"_

That was eighteen months ago, Arizona leaves for two months by now and is left two more to return with me here in Seattle... _God loves us because these past months have been a real torture_. She went to Africa upset with me two months ago, we have not talked much since the drastic time changes, she working at the clinic and I have the surgery... I feel like I haven't talked to my own girlfriend for an eternity.

When she's here are always my best days but when she's about to leave again, then is when we begin to argue over nonsense, especially I start the silly discussions and she gets mad more because she says that I just keep trying to push her away in that way I get hurtless when she goes and she's right, but this time she was angry and that mortifies me more... _I miss everything about her all the time._

* * *

><p>Right now I'm in surgery while listening to my usual Rock heavy music to release negative energies, but this time appears no longer working because I'm more and more angry and sad and abstinent... Ugh that's the other worst part of she being so far away but doubtless the most painful thing is not having her with me all the time.<p>

"Torres, tonight at Joe's. Nine. Don't be late. "Hear the deep Mark's voice from the gallery. His been trying to get me out of my apartment since Arizona went and I always say no. But today certainly could really use a drink or two.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I thought you aren't to show up." Mark tells me when I sit next to him at Joe's, I only give him a roll of eyes as I steal his whiskey drinking all of the cup without remorse. "Wow, I guess you needed that. Just because you're my friend I'll let you buy us two of those again." He says with a wry smile.<p>

"I'm actually taking much tequila... Yeah Tequila is better." I say making my way to the counter to order several rounds of alcohol.

While advancing the hours I can already feel the effect of the many shots of Tequila that Cristina and I have had. I didn't even noticed that been join more people to us, but by now in the same table is a drunk Bailey talking about fistulas, Derek from his study of Alzheimer's and Teddy is now the new head of Cardio taking over from Erica, Owen had to leave a few minutes ago, but all I can think of right now is somewhat cute blonde with bright blue eyes, the most freaking adorable dimples and super sexy body. The only thing that gets me out of my reverie are the Teddy's words.

"You should have gone with her." Clearly drunken Teddy tells me "That way you would not be here getting drunk and she further digging into the work, that's not healthy either for both of you." She says distractedly and slurred.

"Leave her alone Teddy." Mark said while passing over a shot of tequila in my hands, swallow bitterly slides down my dry throat. Until I realized something...

"Wait... you been talked to her? I mean, like recently these days?" I ask and she nods positively. Ok now I'm very angry. How is that posible?. "I've been trying to talk to her for more than two full weeks. She doesn't talk to me but she gets the way to talk to her best friend... instead of her girlfriend?." I say exasperated the situation by jumping out of my chair now on high alert.

"Well, she says that communications have been heavy in these day... So." Teddy tries to defend what could be her dead best friend, but I'm not taking anything of this.

"Either way, she gets how to talk to you but not me? Why the hell are you more important than me, I'm her freaking girlfriend?." I yell at Teddy surprising everyone at the table, less expectant Cristina, she just following what will happen... talk about being nosy.

"Callie you know that it's not like she doesn't want to talk to you, it's just..." Teddy is entangled with her words what irritates me even more.

"No, she just doesn't want to talk to me, then I guess this is her way to telling me that she will not return from Africa as she promised once." I feel a tremendous grip in my stomach and heavy words in my throat when I try to contain my emotions but excess alcohol doesn't help my inhibitions, so when I feel a silent tear running down my face is when I decide to go home.

* * *

><p>I'm walking down the street with Mark beside me, I said him that don't need to come with me but he said he wouldn't let me walk alone and drunk so late at night. I actually thank him because the last thing I need is being stealing out there or something worse by not being careful. When I get to my apartment, Mark moved me to my bedroom, I turn on my computer and quickly scan messages... but there's NO one, definitely looks like my girlfriend just forgot me.<p>

"Callie know that there must be a reason why she was unable to communicate with you, don't jump to conclusions, you always gets wrong." Mark tells me as I sit in the corner of my bed. Then he start to undress me of my leather jacket and then my shoes and then helps me out of my jeans. I just want to sleep so I think I'm not entirely aware of what he does until he gives me a little kiss on the forehead and then leaving my bedroom.

"Callie?." I hear someone's voice but not identified. "Calliope?." Now I recognize it anywhere. Only Arizona and my dad call me that.

"Arizona?." I sit in the middle of my bed confused, while I try to find the source of that voice throughout the room." Arizona I don't see you, where are you?." I say again, worrying about if it was just a hallucination.

"In the computer Callie." She says in a firm voice and then I realize that I left on. I get to my staggering feet, realizing I'm just in lacy panties and my tight shirt, so I'm going to one of my drawers, I take a loose sleeveless shirt and shorts, then I sit in front of the computer with squinting in incandescent light of the screen.

"Hey Callie," Arizona says, but she looks mad, tense and frowning...

"Are you mad at me or something Arizona?" I say a little harshly than I wanted, but I'm still really drunk and angry at her for what Teddy told me a few moments ago.

"I don't know Callie." There is my short name again. "Could you start by telling me why the hell was Mark Sloan undressing my girlfriend to I guessing what's after two o'clock on morning in Seattle?" Her cold voice makes me goosebumps.

"What are you trying to imply Arizona? Mark was just getting me home and I thought that Teddy was your new girlfriend, not me." Damn Tequila... I'm messing this up even worse.

"What the fuck are you talking about Callie and why Mark is getting you home at two in the morning? Are you drunk? You know what I don't care about that right now, the point here is that that's no reason for Mark to see your lace panties Callie." She says irritated with the situation.

"Well it's not like he wouldn't have seen them before... so." _Dude seriously shut up_, I tell myself and expression of Arizona's face goes from pain to anger in two seconds... if looks could kill she wouldn't need to take a plane to get here.

"I have to go Callie, you rest, I'll talk to you when the effects of alcohol don't continue wreaking havoc with your mouth." She says disconnecting the Skype call without me having the slightest chance to say anything.

_Wait. What the Shit just happened…__. What __Did I just do?_


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG guys I'm sooo excited for today Episode... #Calzona-Centric**

**I hope you enjoy this mine because I really love it & Let me know :) "Happy Calzona Night"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Sweet Surprise<strong>

**Arizona's Pov**

"Ready to talk now Callie or you're still recovering from your drunkenness?." I'm sitting in front of my computer while I sign some documents of the clinic, trying to be indifferent to what happened a few days ago. View Mark Sloan, my girlfriend's ex – fucked buddy, undressing her in the middle of the night in our room. It's not something that pleases me.

"Can you stop the irony Arizona? And please look at me, this video call are suppose to us get see each other and so we can talk, not for me to see you work." She said exasperated.

"Okay." my tougher tone than I wanted to "Are you going to tell me why the hell was Mark undressing you in our bedroom?"

"Are You going to tell me why you prefer to talk all the time with Teddy and avoid talking to me, your girlfriend?" She replies.

"I'd do not prefer to talk to Teddy, Callie and I'm not avoiding you." She snorts with a mocking laugh... I hate when she does that "You know it's not, she gets to have more luck than you with internet signal that's different and if I remember about four days ago, I called my girlfriend because I haven't been able to talk to her for more than two full weeks and I missed her, but you know what I found when video call connected?." She doesn't says anything, just keep stares at her lap, that makes me even angrier "Look me in the fucking face Callie… listen I know perfectly well that nothing was happening between you and Mark that night, but that doesn't mean that I love to see the guy you used to fuck doffing you clothing and then there's that yours comment that he has seen your panties before… What the hell was that all about Callie ?." I'm so angry right now that if she was in front of my, first I kiss her and then give her a slap.

"Ok I'm sorry, I was drunk, he walked me to the apartment and then put me in bed, he just wanted me to feel more comfortable so he took off my shoes and jeans and about my comment… I'm sorry too, I know he was very out of place and you also know what Tequila makes to my big mouth." She says quietly looking at me with those beautiful eyes that melt me "Can you stop looking at me like that and stop scold me... Arizona please I'm sick arguing with you, I haven't seen you or talked to you about what can be an eternity... I no longer want to keep fighting, please?" She hopeful ask me, that soothes me a little. She's right, we haven't talked in weeks and I also hate when we're fighting.

"I really miss you Calliope, so very much and I don't want to keep fighting anymore." She gives me a shy smile "But seriously I don't want Mark's hands over your body _EVER AGAIN_. Was I clear?" I'm being serious but then she breaks her face in one of the huge smiles and I can't help myself. "And I'm serious when I say I'd do not prefer talk to Teddy than you sweetie, I'm not avoiding you it's just that we haven't synchronize our time and the internet signal didn't help neither, sorry about that." I say hopefully, she will stop thinking that I'm avoiding her... is not that, it's bad luck and poor quality with the internet.

"I thought that as you went mad at me you didn't want to talk to me, I thought you wanted to stay in Africa until the end of time and this was your way to telling me not directly." She said frowning and I do the same by listening her words "Jesus... that sounds so weird now that I say it loud."

"Yes, certainly sounds very weird, I mean why would I stay here in Africa when I have my sweet and sexy girlfriend in Seattle waiting for me? I miss kiss you and touch you." She squints at me and smiles "I miss having my hands on your body while you're on top of me kissing my neck… God your perfume. I miss the combination of your excitement with your sweet perfume." I whispering now and she just laughs at me, making me do pout "We making funny me Calliope? Because if you are, I swear to God Calliope Torres you will not see or touch my vagiyay anymore, so stop laughing." My words only incite her to laugh more and her laugh retundan on the walls of my small office… _I love that laugh_.

"I'm not making funny you baby, really don't... but you're in those days, right? Those days when you're so damn excited all the time, so it itchy you, so much that you could come without me even touch you, just waiting for me to take care of you, I love when you're on those days or at least I would like more if you were here, that way I could do my job." She winks at me making me blush.

"I would love you to be here for that and much more, but no more talk about my days with sexual hot flushes or else I will not be able to do my job without imagining you mouth on my crotch." She lets another laugh hard "Damn, I just did, Didn't I?" She nods biting plump lower lip trying not to laugh again and failing miserably. "Seriously stop laughing Calliope, you make me feel like a pervert obsessed with sex and I only have twenty minutes before I go to look my tiny humans."

"Okay babe, let's talk about something else then." She said smiling at me.

The next half hour we catching up on what has happened in the last three weeks, but it's definitely never enough and we both always end up with unshed tears in the eyes. It's like another virtual farewell and I'm certainly questioning why I go so far away. Seriously I thought that only the first few months would be the most difficult but for me the lack of Callie, feels more and more every day that I don't have her with me.

* * *

><p>A other month comes and goes and communication with Callie is still more complicated than it was before, Skype season have been few and phone calls have the same frequency and is starting to kill me this. I'm starting to consider returning to Seattle and stop this once and for all, is exhausting, consuming and the fact that I can't talk to my girlfriend doesn't help my frustration.<p>

Callie and I'd a system that I designed for my type-A personality. Skype seasons would be three times a week: Monday, Wednesday and Friday and hopefully on Sunday, the phone calls happens always I had the chance to make and emails almost every day... _that's how we started_.

When this system began to fail after the first year then we made small videos and then send it to each, other, it wasn't the same as video calling but they lightened the tense atmosphere between us by the lack of communication.

I don't know what else to do to get to talk to her as often as we used to and she's losing patience, I can feel it when we talk on the phone, her voice is sometimes... cold and less warm. I don't want her to end up hating me for this, for make us feel emotionally away more and more. It's hard for both but definitely my constant fear of losing her is what really has me anxious and stressed. I don't believe in long distances relationships and now that's what we're doing.

Right now I'm trying to call Callie at least to hear her voice once in all this week, I been try to talk to her on the phone five times but it's always the same.

"You trying to communicate with Dr. Torres, right now I can't answer you but let me a message and I'll call your back as soon as I can. Thank you."

"Callie, please where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone? I'm starting to worry here, I'll try to call you again tonight ok. I love you Calliope." I let my message hoping that she will listen and we can talk tonight without any complications.

"Dr. Robbins we need you, it's an emergency." My head nurse tells me when I finish my call. This's what happens every day here, there's always an emergency there's always something going on, which I'm not complaining at all because that's why I'm here, but right now my head is in a certain brunette Latina that still doesn't answer my calls.

The clinic where I work isn't much big but is better than I imagined and I've the greater willingness of doctors and other trained personnel to work with children, we are only two surgeons here; Dr. Santos and me. The cooperation of the entire community of Malawi has also been very helpful once they started to trust our cause. We currently have thirty-two children in our care on the clinic, it hasn't been easy but we're working on it.

* * *

><p>When I have the chance to take a break from the clinic and Little tiny humans, I try to call Callie again and again her voice call receivesme… seriously, this is scaring me now. I try to call Mark or Teddy for information on where can be Callie but apparently they all agreed not to take calls from long distances. The only option I gets is go to my cab where I'm staying here and trying to connect the Skype call with Callie.<p>

I'm walking down the main street of the small town and when I'm only a few steps to reach the entrance to my place here, I distinguish a woman. This woman has her back to me, tall and with jet black hair, wearing black jeans and a leather jacket khaki. She just sways back and forth as if she was trying to decide whether to knock or just keep walking. She really looks like... _Oh God._

"Calliope?" I call when I'm right in front of this woman but her back is still to me, she gets tense but not turned. Until...

"Hey." She turned arround. It's her. She decorates her face with a nervous smile and looking everywhere but my eyes while I'm stuck down here just watching my amazing girlfriend in front of me. "I know I didn't say you anything but I seriously couldn't take it anymore being away from you and unable to speak as we normally do, which is ridiculous because you know, it was supposed to be easier with time, but It's not, is... I'm all bitter and sad all the time, so Mark and the others almost got me into the plane to come here, so that way I could stop being so dark and twisted over there and I..." I finally get my motor function back and I lunged to her by kissing those full red lips which I love and stop her nerve ramblings.

That kiss turns into another and another more needy, her tongue soon makes its way into my mouth and her hands are all over my body, our breasts are tight like our coated centers. I thank God that at this time there aren't many people wandering around here.

When our kiss slows down I look into her deep brown eyes and kiss her again "I'm beyond happy you're here Calliope but we have to go inside before someone sees us Ok." I say with my left hand taking hers and with my right hand trembling looking for the keys to get into my little sanctuary. Callie as she's, still hugging me from behind and I can't find the fastest way to open the door when she starts to give me wet kisses on my neck and ear. "Jesus... Callie let me open the door first." She laughs in my ear and I can't believe she flew around half the world just to be here with me.

"So open the damn door now, because I haven't seen you for months and all I want right now is not exactly talking Baby... Ugh Let me do it." Callie exasperated for my trembling hands take the keys out of my hand and opens the door closing it, while she trapping me and kiss me on same door with such force and passion that I can feel my panties get wet more and more each time she does that thing with her tongue... speaking of an expert on that. She suddenly separated from my lips and my body leaving me alone with her absence until I open my eyes and see her smiling at me mischievously.

_"Surprise, my love." She says recovering my bruised lips to hers again... Uh so Sweet surprise._


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys... so this is the last Chapter, after this is just the epilogue so enjoy it.**

**And so you know I was listened Adele "Set Fire To The Rain" for the last part and I know is not a love song or a romantic song but is so beatiful and full emotions... so if you want listened too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Set Fire To The Rain <strong>

**Callie's Pov**

Sweet kisses extend my neck to my cheek making me smile lazily, as I try to stretch my body becomes a slight grin on my face and grunt of pain escapes from my lips... _Jesus she will be the death of me_. Last night I arrived to Malawi looking for my girlfriend and we haven't rested for a second, well, we take breaks of an hour or two for some sleep, but we haven't been out of bed since I closed that door stamping her with my mouth and I must say; I ache all over my body but it's a good pain, one that I've missed for months.

"Mmm ... Baby think I need to collect myself." My moans say otherwise, because believe it or not my body still is responding to her touch "You're going to kill me, seriously I think I'll stay prostrate on the bed for the next two weeks." She laughs at my neck, her breath tickling, ruffling my skin, then she raises her blue orbs connected with mine eyes brown.

"I didn't hear you whining all night or this morning and now your body says the opposite of your mouth." She kisses me hard inroads her soft tongue in my mouth in a deep kiss languidly... _like I could complain at that, I'm only human_. "So, to what I should pay attention Calliope?"

I kept moaning and groaning, so she already knows the answer. Arizona is astride my hips wearing a simple white sleeveless undershirt and white panties, she starts to grind at my excited center... no matter how many times I come, she always gets me aroused with just a kiss and that doesn't change now.

"We also have to reset time Calliope and I'll make sure that your visit here is worth, my pretty lady." My hands have willingly through to her body from her nice ass, her sides up to her breasts, I can feel her nipples are firm and steady while I brushed my hands over the thin undershirt making her moan loudly. I make sure to be gentle with my hands because I know how sensitive she is to any contact by now.

"You know? I can imagine when you're pregnant, most insatiable than now." Arizona stopped her every move and sit up straight with her flat center coated on bare mine. I'm confused with her react until I realize what I said. We've never have talked about babies.

"Pregnant?" She broke the silence with a frown at me... _shit_... Me and my big mouth again. "When did we decided it that I would be the first to get pregnant?" She asked looking at me straight in the eye while she's trying to remember when we came to that decision.

"Well actually we've never talked about it but ... wait? You're saying that you want to be pregnant someday? That you wanna to have babies... with me?" Now I'm even more confused than before, she smiles and kisses me tenderly on the lips before answering my insecurities.

"I want everything with you Calliope, the whole package. I thought that was already established when we decided to give us another chance." She returns to her previous job, kissing my neck and running her warm tongue on my pulse.

"It's just that we had never talked about anything like that before." I say groaning to her care while my hands back to her firm ass.

"Well now you know. I want a mini Calliope running on our house someday, with her long black hair and big brown eyes and caramel skin." She speaks from her reverie and I keep looking at her with admiration and love, still cannot believe what an idiot I was when I decided to break up with this amazing woman in my arms... yeah I was an truly idiot.

"Well in that case I will not rest until I had my Barbie blonde with blue eyes and dimples." We laughed imagining what could be our family one day. "You know I love you right?" She nods strongly still smiling with her cute dimples at its best "Good. But you know that you and I can't make a baby right now, sweety." I move my eyebrows up and down seductively earning a deep kiss.

"What a shame, because without a doubt you and I would make super cute babies." She says kissing me more and more passionately. My right hand moves from her hip to the elastic band of her panties, I dip my hand down to her wet and slippery center, stroking her swollen and tender clit from the top down. She growls in my mouth, closing her eyes tightly.

"You know what the funny part of that?" I say, turning away from the fiery kiss as she complains about the loss of my mouth but motioning to continue talking, "That we can keep trying." That's when I gently penetrated her with two of my fingers. She shudders at the feeling of being filled so suddenly. After a few seconds I give her to recover, I start moving my fingers slowly, inserting and removing. She begins to move her hips slowly, pushing herself against my fingers.

Arizona has her hands on either side of my head when she squeeze the white sheets under my head while riding in my hand still moaning and groaning more and more. I took my free hand to her chest covered, up the undershirt to discover the excited pink nipples and without wasting time I took her left nipple into my warm mouth, sucking hard and then let it with a pop and doing the same with the other. Arizona still lost in her pleasure, pleasure that only I am giving her and the fact that I'm that person make my own center on fire, begging for attention, but I forget to search my personal relief.

For now Arizona is beginning to accelerate their hips more desperately wanting to reach orgasm, but in one swift move I wrap her hips with my left arm, pulling my fingers from her depths as I lifted her hips defined. She complains about the loss.

"What are you doing? I was about to come Calliope." She keeps growling again until I lowered her hips, letting my fingers get to the bottom and she sucks them inside. "Ahhh ... mmm ... keep doing that ... fuck ... don't stop ... don't you dare to stop." I laughed at her reaction, my mouth back to her full nipples bringing them to my mouth.

For the next few minutes, I still do the same movement. My fingers don't move, I move her hips as I pull and push back into the waiting fingers. A few repetitive movements over and I've her where I wanted. Now every time I push her hips up to my fingers, I touch that magical point inside her while my thumb does its job on her clit all at the same time.

"Callie ... I'm going to... come ... ahhh." She purrs over me, clutching the sheets under my head and biting her lower lip to the point of leaving marks.

"So ... come, come for my Arizona." I didn't finish my term when I feel the walls squeezing my fingers so tight that her whole body freezes on me. I still caressing her breasts with my mouth in order to let gently down from her orgasm and she does. She comes back to me when her tight body relaxes again and let my fingers and released her juices down her pale thighs. Then she falls over me burying her face in my sweaty neck, her body worn wrap with my arms, kissing her shoulder still coated with her white undershirt.

"God, that was amazing." Arizona speaks after a few minutes of silence as making me laugh and herself, her husky voice in my neck reminds me that I'm still simmering wanting to come too.

"Without any doubt, it was amazing." As I say I drag my right hand to my mouth. My fingers are wet and sticky with her juices, I relish running my tongue over them while Arizona looked up when I do and I see her eyes darken again. She then takes my fingers and to her mouth too and I literally stopped breathing for a second or two.

She smile at me before removing my fingers from her mouth and started kissing me passionately, both moaning for her taste in our mouths. Before I can do anything, Arizona makes her way down my body kissing my breasts valley and then taking the time to give attention to each other then goes down my sides, my belly button and get to my pelvis. She keeps kissing that sweet spot of my body without stop looking at me until she goes right to my wet center, her flat tongue passing all my opening, making me moan loudly and arch my back in bed.

"Arizona ... mmm." I've lost all coherence in my words by now and she doesn't stop at its rapid pace, plunging her lips, tongue and teeth in my opening. My hands reach burying her blonde hair over my center and I can feel the heavy liquid leaving me to soak her chin... Yeah, _this will not take any longer_.

Not long after the Arizona's mouth and tongue began her care, my body starts to tense and she gets two fingers into me while she sucks my clit into her mouth, there's when I couldn't resist anymore and I come tough and hard. My whole body tenses in the rich pleasure making me see stars, with my eyes closed and my hips arched. After what seems like hours I descend from my high and magnificent climax. Arizona runs its way back into my body up to my mouth.

The kiss we share is soft and languid, but deep and passionate, I can taste myself in her mouth that makes my hands go up each side of her face for more. When our kiss slows down she takes my bottom lip biting and let it with a pop.

"You're insatiable and I love you." I tell her with my eyes closed still recovering from what was a mind-blowing orgasm. When I open my eyes again to connect my direct look at her blue eyes which still make me falling in love every day.

"You're gorgeous, I find you miraculous, breathtakingly stunning, I just can't stop looking at you and I love you too... thanks for coming here" Her words made her blush me completely and she smiles letting me to see her adorable dimples as she needed more help to become beautiful and lovely. Before I can say anything, she kisses me tenderly as she huddles over my body and I can't stop thinking how lucky I am to have her by my side... _She's all I ever want._

* * *

><p>After spending hours and hours in bed replacing the months without any sex at all, Arizona and I finally got up from the bed, took a shower, together of course and then we went to get something to eat, because Last night when I got we didn't even eat dinner… at least not real food… and this morning either ... I'm really starving.<p>

Sometime this morning Arizona called at the clinic to say that she will take a rest day, which allowed us among other things, speak about many thing, since we hadn't done for a long time, at least not a good conversation without limits time. When we're ready for the rest of the day, I asked my favorite blonde to give me a tour of the clinic and the people.

We went to the clinic and saw all the facilities, the place really surprised me, to see the great progress that Arizona and her team had done so far. During the first four months that Arizona was here she constantly sent me pictures of the place and definitely has improved a lot. After a short by clinical path we were walking through the village and meet the people, we obviously didn't talk much for that language but I enjoyed the walk.

When Arizona was approaching sunset she took me to this place that she says has the best view in the whole town. It was a huge, bushy tree that provides shade and breeze considering the high temperatures of the place.

I sit on the floor with my back starting in the huge tree and Arizona's back down into my chest, waiting for sunset in silent. She has her hands on my thighs while I softly stroked her arms hugging her. Sitting here with the love of my life wrapped in my arms I can't help reflect on what has been all along. Ever since Erica left me in the parking lot, I was so depressed by that, then came this beautiful blonde with blue eyes springs and super magic smile. Then I made the most stupidest decision possible and left her for Erica, and then realize that I never could no love Arizona and It took time; time to realize that my happiness is with her and not with someone else, time to get her to forgive me and give me a second chance... Yes, I was definitely scared that she wouldn't take me back.

And now here we are, almost three years later, after all this madness and her coming to Africa to fulfill her dream, after much pain, trouble and fights; here we are, here I have her in my arms and I couldn't be happier about it.

"Marry me." I say quietly in Arizona ear, but I am not surprised, I wanted to ask her since we back together. I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I rest my chin on her shoulder and keep talking in her ear, just for her "I love you baby, but I want a commitment, I want rings, I want to walk down the aisle in a big white dress to you at the altar and want to have a family with you, all the babies you want, I want to call you MY wife to the whole world and let people see how lucky I am to have this amazing and beautiful woman in my life. I want to be with you beside me as we sat down to watch the sunset on our porch on our house with a cup of coffee as we watch our grandchildren grow up and criticize our neighbors too." In this Arizona and I laughed softly, but she says nothing.

"I want many things for us, many good things but mostly love, respect and trust. I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of my life Arizona. I want you to marry me, so can you give me such honor?" I ask quietly and she remains silent, but somehow I'm not nervous for her silence, so I just hope for her answer.

"You know? You're a thief." She says as she turns in my arms but still be Creeper me, I frown but my smile is not taking off my face "I Calliope Torres, was about to ask the same... you stole my idea." She said with her face bursting into the biggest smile I've ever seen and I am sure that my own is much biggest. She kisses me warmly, tenderly chastely almost like she wouldn't hurt me; so soft, so light as a feather but full of meaning for both of us.

"Yes, I concede it you the honor to call me YOUR wife." We laughed softly before returning to retrieve the contact of our lips "Only if you give me the honor to call you MY wife too." She says with her blue eyes shining with excitement live in my eyes watery brown.

"For all the life, my love… for my whole life, we're hooked for ever." I say smiling bigger and kiss her again this time deeply, loving the feel of her lips connected with mine, while the sun goes down over the horizon as a witness to our promise and commitment.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Let me know :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue

**Well guys, I just wanna to thanks everyone who read the story and followed it through. thanks for your nice comments and have patience in my English. you are amazing. **  
><strong>I hope you read my next story... coming soon :)<strong>

**I hope you like this... so let me know**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 MY BABY (Epilogue)<strong>

**Arizona's Pov**

"Callie, I'm sorry I can't." I say to the brunette standing in front of my desk in my office. We've been talking about it for what seems days and she still doesn't understand.

"Do you even know what day it is, Arizona?" She replies exasperated by me.

"Of course I know what today it is Callie, What kind of person do you think I am? But I already told you that I can't get out of here in time for your plans ... so ... What else do you want me to do?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe search in your heavy schedule two free hours so you can celebrate five years of marriage with me? But I guess I was wrong to believe that this day would be as important to you as it is for me." She goes fuming from my office while I laugh for the temper of my wife.

It seems like yesterday when Calliope asked me to be her wife in the tree while watching the sunset in Africa five and a half years ago, it was then that gave me the final push to return to Seattle with my _fiancee_ ... this time instead of sporadic trips to Africa, my protege Alex Karev took over my rotation until met beyond the entire three years. That way he could have more experience in pediatric surgery and I could preparing for my wedding.

Today, five years later, we got married and we are still madly in love with each other and that's why I laughed at my wife, is because I am preparing a surprise for her tonight, which means I can't say yes to her plans. She hates surprises that is why this will be so fun.

After finishing some of my paperwork, I make my way to the hospital daycare where I'm sure I'll find my favorite girls. I enter the room and greeting the crew in charge of the tiny human, doing a tour with my eyes for the playroom I immediately see a flash of black wavy hair back to me sitting in one of those little chairs while bouncing with in her left leg have a mini clone of herself. I approach behind the angry brunette giving her a kiss on the cheek soft ivory, she is surprised and a little smile comes over her face until she remembers that she is mad at me and she goes back to her defensive posture against me ... She's so tender when she think that I think that she is really mad at me.

"Hey Baby." I give a big, smacking kiss on the chubby cheek of my baby girl earning a squeal of happiness, before I steal her from Callie's arms and put her on my legs.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had so much work that you couldn't leave your office or even have lunch with me TODAY." Callie barks but her focus is entirely aimed at the tiny brunette in my lap.

"Calliope want you to stop it, stop whining, I know you had plans for us, but we'll make it up Baby, I promise." I flash one of my famous dimpled smile that I know they melt her in an instant.

"No, you cannot give me one of your famous McPerky smiles on this, you know that I have reason to be mad." She gives me a roll eyes at my carefree attitude and I have to make a great effort not to die laughing ... _Oh my Calliope, you'll thank me later._

"Mami not mad wif mommy." Sofia says from one moment to another, crossing her short arms and pouting.

"See? You can't be mad at mommy." My wife rolls her eyes again but smiling at the girl in my legs.

After Callie and I promised eternal love, a year later we decided to start our family, it was then that Callie got pregnant with the cutest girl has just brought into our lives so much happiness and joy. Brunette with big brown eyes, Sofia with only three years old, has a temperament more like Callie, being stubborn and querulous from taking her breast milk at birth to have to stop wearing dresses and start wearing pants but she is also an smart, lovely and carer little person ever.

Since Sofia was aged two years, Callie and I have been talking about having more babies so they weren't far from their age and could grow more united, six months after I started the process of fertilization to be my turn have one of our babies ... _that's how we decided_ ... well let's say I haven't had the luck that Callie had, so after many attempts, tears, silly fights and stress about the whole situation, we stop trying a month ago ... I think that's why she can be excited with our anniversary plans and trying to lift me off everything. Because me in a mess of hormones… _not the most considerate person_.

When we let our baby girl to nap, Callie and I headed to the cafeteria, but before that I took her by the arm and dragged her into one of those storage rooms.

"What are you doin..." She doesn't stop talking when I affixed on the lockable door and then kissing her like there's no tomorrow. I gripped her mouth with my tongue in a soft but firm and deliberate sensuous dance without thinking and she spends her left hand around my hips and with her free hand behind my neck pulling me closer to her. We parted only when breathing becomes a problem and our kiss leaves us gasping with our foreheads together for a few seconds.

"I will not have a quickie with you in this room." Callie breaks the comfortable silence as dig my neck with her nails "I'm still mad at you for changing me for your work, so there's no sex for you in two weeks." She whispered before claiming my lips with hers.

"Mmm ... You just can't be mad at me on our anniversary Calliope and certainly you can't refuse sex for two weeks, that's too much even for yourself." I say smiling in her lips "Also, if you're keeping be all grumpy I'm not going to give your gift tonight." I decide to take it out of her misery or else she will spend all day thinking that I don't mind our special day.

"Gift?" She asked confused "I thought we said no gifts so I wouldn't have to kill my head looking for the perfect gift ... you are too demanding and now I'm supposed to find 'the perfect gift' for our anniversary in less than five hours? How is that fair, I ..." my lips disrupt her nervous rambling.

"God knows that I love you with every fiber of my being Calliope, but seriously stop rambling." She looks at me making pout provoke me to give her another kiss on her luscious lips "You don't need to look any gifts Baby, I really think that my gift is actually for both of us; so stop worry, you just have to be there when I give it to you." We continue with our good making out for a few minutes before she turns away from my mouth making me moan of disapproval.

"But where am I supposed to be to receive my gift if you haven't told me?" She wants to play smart with me, but I'm not taking anything of this.

"Good try Calliope, BUT is called 'Surprise' for a reason, you'll like it, I promise." She continues to complain but I easily entertain her with more scorching and burning kisses ... forgotten issue for her.

A few hour later it's a cold night in Seattle, but it's not raining it already that's good. I'm standing next to the bench in the park that is close to the hospital ... the Callie and I bench. Passing hands over my arms covered with my white Westrags coat, trying to spread some warmth to my body, I'm waiting for my wife to give her gift, I am excited at the same time ... I think that's why my hands are trembling.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's Pov<strong>

When Arizona told me this morning that she just couldn't get off work at time for our date I had been planning for our anniversary, I was really angry; because seriously, who canceled anniversary plans for be working? But then I remembered that we're doctors, so technically we aren't decided our agenda by ourself.

Hours after Arizona said that she had a present for me, it kept me intrigued throughout the day and I tried to get information but she was gritted teeth. The truth is that my insistence that we went out tonight, which is beyond our anniversary, it was because the two of us have been very upset and stressed over the last six months. Trying to have a new baby to add to our little family of three it hasn't been easy and obviously everything is not getting the better of us. That was my initial plan, but now I'm walking to my beautiful and sexy wife to meet her in our park bench

And then when I saw her… God she looks so cute in her white coat to the middle of her thighs and her hands in the front pockets trying to warm her little body, she has black pants and black boots but what's not forgetting is the pink woolen hat she's wearing on her blond hair ... for me an she is angel ... _my angel_ ... She is walking nervously from side to side waiting for me but lost in her thoughts.

"Hey angel." I approached her quietly not to frighten her and she looks at me by giving me one of her super magic smile then she take her hands out of hers pockets and getting my leather jacket and planted a deep kiss on my cold lips ... that feeling never goes away, the butterflies in my stomach when she kisses me or desire to not finish the kiss ... _that. Feeling. Never. Goes. Away._

"Hey You." She tells me when we broke the kiss, giving me another soft, chaste kiss "Ready for get your present?" She asks with her cute dimples in all its glory ... _I love Her_. I nod positively to the expectation of her next move.

"Well Calliope, the truth is that I had no idea what should give to you for this day, but I hope you appreciate the effort because I did this with all my love for you and only for you." She says affectionately kissing again, "Look at the sky my beautiful wife." As she says I'm a little confused, but I do what she asks me and clasped hands, both raise our eyes to sky.

Then I see the flash of fireworks that begin to clarify the dark night of Seattle, fireworks of all colors and in all directions just for us. I'm still confused, but my smile means never stops and I can feel Arizona around hers arm around my waist while I do the same over hers shoulders to see the show in front of us.

The flashing lights seem to go on forever and ever I think is ending, a new call for fireworks display above us illuminating everything around us. Then we see the most beatidul combination of fireworks in white, red and blue colors, forming a huge star in the sky, when it's starting to fade, big words are raised in the middle of the sky with the next keywords.

"_Happy V Years Anniversary."_

When I see the words at the top of the sky I turn my face to see a glowing blonde that I'm sure has nothing to do with the fireworks ... it's just her and her big heart that shines tonight.

Arizona gives me a kiss on the cheek and then she takes under her coat an tiny purple box and she gives to me; I looked at her questioningly, narrowing my eyes but she just beckons me to open the tiny box and when I do… I stay in breath.

Inside the box is a little green baby boddy with words on it chest.

_My Hot Mami… Again!_

I look into my wife's eyes for a response to the suggestion that comes to my mind and she just smiles broadly before she approach to my ear by placing her hands around my neck.

"I guess after all you have to deal with my hormones." She turns her head to look me in the eyes again.

"Are You serious?" Still I can't believe this is happening ... I get to share my life with this beautiful women and three year old daughter and now expecting a second baby ... I'm blessed and I can't help myself with my happiness.

"It's real my love… Happy five years anniversary." Arizona pulls me towards her wet and luscious lips.

"And for all it comes Baby ... I Love You." I say with excitement watery eyes like her, putting my hands in her belly.

"I love you too Calliope." _Best. Anniversary. Gift. Ever._

All this happens while the twinkling lights illuminating the dark area of the park for the fireworks continues round after ronde of magical and dazzling colors, while I'm with the woman I love in my arms, my daughter at home and waiting for a new motivation for more smiles and joy every day.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR YEARS LATER<strong>

Callie and Arizona are sat on the porch steps of the back door of their house while they watched as the scene unfolded in the garden in front of them. Friends, coworkers, family and neighbors, are here for the eighth birthday of their daughter Sofia. They couldn't help their big smiles on their faces as they watched Sofia with Zola running around the garden trying to flee to a Mark Sloan pretending to be a monster who eats children with the help of Alex Karev, while on the other side of the garden, Arizona's father was with a little four-year old baby boy with color slightly lighter skin than Callie's. Dark brown hair with blue eyes and dimples on each side of his chubby cheeks; beside him was Callie's father holding a restless four year old, Baby girl fair-skinned, with blonde hair tied in pigtails well made with blue eyes and dimples that adorn her angelic face.

Twins Daniel Thomas Robbins-Torres and Liz Amelia Robbins-Torres were born four and a half years ago with two strong hearts and lungs. Daniel at 11:55 am and Amelia at 12:10 noon. It was a Tuesday like any other day, a nine months pregnant, Arizona began having contractions since 9:30 am. Few hours later their cute and lovely babies make an appearance in the world. In their attempts to get Arizona pregnant, they use Callies' eggs that way would be the possibility that the baby would have physical characteristics of both mothers... _and it work_.

certainly was a challenge to control the hormones of pregnancy, things like having Callie to make midnight snacks or be whining about little things and then explode in a huge rage that cost Callie several nights in the guest room. It wasn't easy emotionally to either them but they enjoyed some phases such as the second trimester where Arizona had a voracious sex appetite all the time and every time ... _Callie certainly enjoyed that part._

But more beautiful than both recall was the arrival of the twins to their lives. Callie had the opportunity to cut the umbilical cord of both babies in the same way Arizona did when Sofia was born, also the day they had to Sofia introduce herself as older sister and so many other memories... _those were some of the glory days for the couple._

Arizona was resting her right hand on her wife's thigh while Callie had her arm around the blonde.

"When is Teddy going to be here?" Callie asks the blonde, realizing that it was almost time to cut the cake and her wife's best friend hasn't arrived yet.

"She said she had to do some things at the hospital before coming here with Henry, should not be long in coming." The blonde answered. For other people, Mark was now married to Lexi Grey who expects their first child in five months and Teddy had been dating a guy named Henry who met at the supermarket ... _how romantic is that_. When the twins were born Teddy and Mark were designated as sponsors of the babies without any question, the same thing that Cristina is Sofia's godmother.

"You know? I would aim for another one." Arizona dropped suddenly as she turned her face to see her wife's reaction.

"Another one?" Callie was a little confused until she clicked "Oh ... you mean another little earthquake?" As she said pointing to their children, whos kept running around the garden.

"They are not little earthquakes Calliope, it's just too much sugar in their blood today." she said smiling as she kissed Callie's plump lips.

"If so, then tell me why they're always all over the place every day, even when YOU don't let come to the sweets hmm?" Callie laughs softly, squeezing the shoulder of the blonde next to her.

"God, you're right, and we're going crazy with three, not want to imagine a new baby into the equation."

"Well, maybe we should just wait for these to grow a little more." Callie suggests massaging Arizona's back gently.

"Yeah, maybe." The blonde says in agreement, before kissing the brunette again and then on her lips whispering now "Did I told you how much I love you today?" She asked casually, in a tone so low that only Callie can listen, forgetting the rest of the world.

"Mmm… just a couple of times but I never get tired of hearing it." The brunette says whispering too.

"Well In that case ... I Love You Calliope Torres more than ever, for giving me a wonderful family to come home every night ... I love you my pretty lady and thank you for everything." The blonde says putting a slight feeling tender kiss on the waiting lips.

"I'm the one who have to thank for ... I gave me this and keep giving me more each day my love ... I love you so much Baby." Arizona smiles at that word, even after all these years, Callie is still calling her 'baby' and she is more Beyond happy about it. "You know… I already know what I'll giveto you for our tenth anniversary ... this time it's my turn so you can't get ahead." Both women laugh quietly, almost afraid of someone breaking her little pink bubble.

"I'm letting you to woo me Calliope ... I love when you woo me." Her lips are in close contact until the clearing of the throat stop them... _exploiting their bubble._

"You know its bad manners to be whispering? You should know better, how you intended to raise these children properly?"Teddy says as she stands in front of the couple with Henry at her side.

"Do you want to know the countless dirty and steamy things that I am going to do to my wife tonight Teddy?" Callie answered back feigning seriousness and Arizona nearly choked on her own spit at Latin words. "Because that was what we talked about here before you interrupted us ..."

"Oh God, please no thanks, I do not want to know, keep it to you." Teddy shakes her head trying to get some pictures of her godchildren's mothers doing McSteamy things. Her words of slim blonde only make the couple burst into laughter and Henry joining them.

"Okay Teddy ... we were waiting for you to cut the cake for Sofia, we go for it." Arizona is the first to stand up grabbing Callie's hand to make her way where they will sing the 'Happy Birthday' to Sofia.

"Sofia Come on baby, it's time for cake." Callie yells at the girl who is playing with Zola. Sofia comes running quickly and stands up on the table in front of huge tres leches cake with caramel that spans three floors of sweet substance.

Everyone starts to sing 'Happy Birthday' while Arizona now with Amelia in her arms is whispered in eldest daughter's ear.

"Close your eyes and ask your desire most precious Baby." Arizona says, giving her a raspberry kiss on the soft cheek.

As Sofia do what her mommy say; she closes her eyes asking what she wants most in the world "That my moms and my little siblings are always with me, in good times and bad" thought the girl to herself and then take a big boost in their lungs and blow eight candles on her huge cake.

With Sofias smeared cream caramel, wearing a big smile; while her mothers, Callie with Daniel in her arms and Arizona with Amelia. Each other one on each side of the face of his eldest daughter with wide, bright eyes and expressive smiles, ready when Mark made the final click of the camera… and captured in time.

** Cheess **

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you soon :)<strong>_


End file.
